


Two girls from different timelines become lovers?

by AlphaPotato21



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: And maybe some Aijunko in the future chapters, Drama & Romance, Expect to see more of Sakira cause l can't get enough of these two., F/F, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaPotato21/pseuds/AlphaPotato21
Summary: So this is my first fanfic for these two and l don't know bad if there are a lot of spelling mistakes, but l did fix most of it as l looked over it more then six times.





	1. A Jealous Egghead

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic for these two and l don't know bad if there are a lot of spelling mistakes, but l did fix most of it as l looked over it more then six times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura gets jealous when she sees some girl gets a little too close to her crush.

After the show ended for the zombie girls, the popularity of Franchouchou went through the roof, many fans travel all over the world to see them perform and get their autographs signed from the girls. But after a while, the group wanted some time to themselves. So after constantly bugging their manager for a break and some money.

Which he reluctantly said yes to their demands much to his annoyance.

So the group decided to go to the shopping mall as they were not allowed to go last time. They went in pairs, AI with Junko to see all the new technology and other things. Yugiri with Lily to keep Tae out of trouble and go sightseeing at the same time.

So that leaves the egghead and the ex-biker delinquent with each other for the day. Which Sakura is glad to spend time with Saki as they both been through a lot from the rap battle to Kotaro's crazy antic's.

Her memories of the time she was with Franchouchou and getting them back again, which she thankful for as Sakura remembers her crush on Saki.

Sakura just realized this is a perfect opportunity for her to confess to Saki as they are now both alone.

"Egghead, are you listening to me? Stop spacing out girl."

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts by Saki's nickname for her. "Sorry, Saki-Chan just had a lot on my mind you know with how our show ended and stuff."

"So don't worry about me okay, I am perfectly fine," Sakura says while waving her arms frantically.

Saki raised her eyebrow at the red-head but decided to not question her about it as they are there to have a good time. She will ask the egghead about it when they get home.

After walking around the shopping mall, Sakura was thinking how to confess Saki as she wants her first confession to be romantic. But she doesn't want to mess it up as she is nervous that Saki might not return her feelings or worse make fun of her.

But Sakura can't let this opportunity go to waste so she took a deep breath as to calm herself down as she can feel her heartbeat beating rapidly inside her cheat which unusual since she is dead and everything. But she doesn't care as she is glad she can feel her heartbeat as Sakura is about to confess to the blonde zombie girl that she likes so much.

"Hey, Saki there is something I need to tell you, this is very important." I like you as more than just a friend so please go out with me.

But Saki was too busy admiring all the stores around the mall to hear Sakura's confession.

"Sorry, Sakura but I'm gonna check out the other stores, so go to the food court and wait for me there ok," Saki says before leaving the red-head by herself.

"Wait Saki don't go." Sakura never got to hear Saki's answer as she was already gone.

"Why can't things go my way for once," Sakura says before mumbling quietly to herself.

After looking around for about an hour now, Sakura found one store was different from the rest. So she enters the shop to only find old items around the store.

About ten minutes looking around in the shop, there wasn't anything worth getting in the store that is useable for Sakura to make use of it as she doesn't need these items.

She was about to leave to meet up with Saki at the food court until Sakura spotted it just sitting there at the back of the shop.

"Excuse me, Sir, I would like to buy this please."

After buying the item Sakura left the shop to go meet Saki at the food court. When she finally arrived it was packed full of people as the lunch just started, but it wasn't that hard to Saki in a crowd full of people as her blonde hair stands out from the rest of them.

"Hey, Saki I got something for you..." Sakura completely stops in her tracks as she watches some girl go near her crush. She started to feel uneasy feelings about this as Sakura wasn't sure why she feeling this way about that girl. All she knows she wants it to stop.

"Hey, come on girl ditch this place with me and go on a bike ride with me." Promise you won't regret it.

Saki got up from her seat to find Sakura, "Sorry girl as much that is a nice offer." I'm gonna have to say no to your request as I am gonna find my friend and go home with her.

Saki didn't get far as she was grabbed and pushed against the wall by the other girl. "What the hell? Saki grunted very loudly before grabbing the girl by her collar. "I told you, my friend is waiting for me." Now let me go or I will kick your ass.

"Ooh, you sure are feisty, tell you what I will let you go if you give me a kiss on the lips."

Now Sakura was boiling with anger now as she watched the very scene that is happening right in front of her, Sakura finally knows what she is feeling this way is because she is feeling jealous. She won't let anyone else have Saki first kiss, so without thinking. Sakura walked over there and pulled the girl away from her crush.

And shove the other girl to the ground.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM SAKI AS SHE IS NOT YOURS, "BUT MINE "I WON'T YOU TAKE HER FIRST KISS FROM ME."

To prove her point, Sakura pushes the blonde against the wall and planted her lips on Saki's which she uses her tongue on her lips to gain entrance to the inside of her mouth.

Saki, to say the least, was shocked as she didn't expect the egghead to be jealous or be very bold in her approach. But she wasn't complaining about it as Saki herself has feelings for Sakura too and enjoying the moment as well letting out small, quiet moan's from Sakura playing with her tongue and moaning even louder than before as she feels her butt being roughy squeeze.

Both girls pulled away from each other as they both need air to come back into their lungs.

"Look Saki, "I liked you more than as a friend. "I do know I am not exactly the type of girl you want to date. But..."

"Who the hell says you are not my type?"

"Huh? wait, Saki-chan don't you like girls who are strong and cool?"

"Sakura, you may not be like the other girls I used to hang out when l was alive." But I do dig chicks who've got guts and you fall right into that catalog.

"So does this mean I am your girlfriend now?" Sakura asks nervously.

"Yes,"

"You know Sakura, I wouldn't mind you pushing me up against the wall and do more than just kissing," Saki says while teasing her new girlfriend.

Sakura blushes furiously at Saki's comment about doing more than kissing.

Saki just laughs at her girlfriend bright red face, finding her reaction very adorable.

The new couple decided to go home as it's was getting late and the mall was about to close. They couldn't find the girl that was flirting with Saki. But Sakura didn't care less about her as she got what she wanted.

A hot sexy blonde biker girl to have for herself.

The walk back to the mansion was very quiet for the two zombie girls, but either didn't mind the silence as the two get to enjoy the time between them. Sakura just noticed the sunset shining on the back of her girlfriend blonde hair with her orange and green highlights, Which looks very stunning from the back. 

And maybe in the near future, Sakura gets to style her girlfriend long silky hair.

They have arrived at the gates. Saki halted her pace, causing Sakura to bump into her.

"So Sakura, where we gonna go on our date?" Saki asks.

"Huh?"

The blonde rolls her eyes and repeats herself. "I said where are we go on our date?"

Sakura struggles to answer Saki's question as she wasn't sure on where they should go.

"Well, that the thing I actually don't know on where we should go," Sakura says.

Not liking the answer she got from the egghead. "Alright, you leave the date planning to me, as I will give you the best date of your life."

Saki gives Sakura a goodnight kiss on the cheek before going inside to go bed. Which she left the egghead outside by herself. 

Sakura was horrified, not because she didn't give her gift to her girlfriend But because of Saki is the one planning their date. Sakura went inside to go bed while hoping everything will be alright when she goes on her date with Saki.


	2. Date gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saki tries to plan hers and Sakura date which goes well at first, but somehow Sakura got into trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Just a quick reminder some chapters will be heartwarming and funny, and others won't be so be prepared. I'm gonna do my best to stay true to the characters and yes there is gonna be a ending to this story. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and I appreciate the votes, comments, and constructive criticism!

After coming home yesterday from the shopping late as the two got an earful from Kotaro being out too long. But both couldn't care less as they are a couple now. Even though they are lovers, the two zombie girls have not been on a single date yet. Because Sakura didn't think about what they are going to do on the date. 

Which left the blonde girl disappointed about it. and told the red-head she will take care of their date.

The red-head starts to worry about Saki planning their date as she is from the 90s, after all, she is an ex-biker girl who beat up twenty people with just her and Saki's old friend. But the red-haired girl is hoping the date with the blonde will go nice and smooth.

Sakura was waiting for Saki to come back from her errand, she was told to wait at the front of the gate for her as the blonde girl was getting something for their date. Sakura let out a small sigh as she looks up towards the sky and wonders why she didn't say anything to Saki about her planning the date.

But maybe this is the perfect chance to give her the gift as she didn't get to last time. Sakura started to image different scenarios playing in her head as on how to give her present to the blonde girl.

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud sound coming around the corner and to her surprise it's was her girlfriend on a motorcycle.

"Hey, Sakura Sorry, "I was late but I have to pick up this bad boy." Now, are you ready to go on our date?" Saki says with excitement.

"Umm, Saki-Chan where do you get this bike?" Sakura asked as she looks at the golden bike with red accents all over the bike in front of her. The bike was quite large which easier can fit more than two people, with two different color helmets on the seat.

"Oh, I brought it from some bike shop not too far from here." I have been riding this baby for a little while before I came to get you." You are getting on this bike with me whenever you like it or not." Saki says while grinning.

Sakura started to frown at her girlfriend, knowing how much trouble they'll get into if they were to have an accident or worse get arrested by the police or get killed. Sakura shivers at the memory of getting shot right in the chest as she was running away from the mansion and was looking help as she was the first to awaken.

Saki, on the other hand, doesn't seem to notice her girlfriend's quiet mood, instead focusing on giving her the best date of their lives.

"So are ya gonna get on or what?" Saki asked her girlfriend as she put out her hand for Sakura to take.

Sakura hesitated at first, but took Saki's hand anyway and got on the bike with her as she put on the helmet, Saki started up the bike again and revs up the bike, with the engine purring to life. Knowing what is going to happen, Sakura warps her arms tightly around her girlfriend's waist and presses her head against her back.

And not a second later Saki starts moving the vehicle at a slow pace before preparing to take off at full speed and going onto the road.

"LET'S GET THIS DATE STARTED! WHOOHOO!"

Lucky for Saki, there are barely any cars on the road as it's the weekend so she can zoom right past the ones driving slow down without slowing down herself, she can hear Sakura still screaming very loudly as if she's gonna die or something.

Only five minutes into their date and it's already gone downhill because of the blonde's dangerous driving. Sakura wants her to slow down before something happens to both of them.

Not listening to her pleas Saki continues to speed up and go faster than before as she wants to enjoy the adrenaline rush going through her body.

"This is the best day ever!" Relex will ya, Egghead? "There is no way in hell I'm getting us both killed"! Saki shouts.

Sakura whines at the blonde's stubbornness, she wishes that Saki could listen for once.

Much to Sakura's relief, Saki started to slow down a bit as they are very close to the destination that Saki has taken her girlfriend to. None other then Drive-In Tori.

After parking the bike, the two girls made their way inside to be greeted by the president of Drive-In Tori who thank them for the commercial the girls did a few months back. And thanks to that Drive-In Tori is blooming in business now with people coming all over the world to try their chicken.

The president told the two girls that they can have whatever they want on the menu for free as he wants to give them to something for their efforts last time. After looking at the menu, the girls decide to get everything on the menu. And while waiting for their food to arrival Sakura broke the silence between them.

"So, Saki-chan where are we go next after this?" Sakura asks as she enjoying the date so far, despite the bike ride she got from Saki.

"Well, when we are done here we can go back to the mall to browse a bit and go for a short cruise before going back home Saki's says while playing with her thumb.

Seeing this as a perfect chance to give her gift to Saki. "Umm... Saki-chan I got something to give you so do you mind closing your eyes?"

The blonde biker chick closes her eyes and waited for about twenty seconds until she felt something being placed in her hand. And a familiar sound can be heard coming from it.

"Alright, Saki-chan, you can open them now."

Saki opens her eyes slowly to see Sakura smiling at her, and she looked down at her hand to see a yellow Tamagotchi in her hand. Saki looked up to see her girlfriend has a red one in her hand as well.

"Sakura where did you get these?" Saki asks in a quiet voice while she keeps looking at the Tamagotchi in her hand.

"Well, you see I got them from an old shop from last time we went shopping and I thought it would be nice to have matching pairs." Once I asked you to be my girlfriend and all. "Do you not like it?" Sakura asks quietly.

Without saying a word, Saki moves closer to her girlfriend space and sit next to her. Making Sakura more flustered by the minute.

"Thank you, Sakura, this means a lot to me as I miss having one these in my life."

Sakura noticed her girlfriend started to cry so she leans forwards to wipe the tear off her girlfriend's face which causes Saki to turn around and bump her's and Sakura's foreheads together. The girls were looking right into each other eyes as they move closer to one another until they are embracing each other. Saki starts to move in with her lips puckered with Sakura doing the same thing.

As soon the two girls lips connected to each other, both of them were in complete bliss as the kiss was nice and pleasant. Not like the first kiss Saki had when she was pushed against the wall by the red-haired the day before.

The kiss started to get a bit more intense as Saki pushed the red-head onto the floor and warps one of her arms tightly around Sakura's back and her free hand playful squeeze one of Sakura's beast while still keeping her lips on Sakura lips. Which causes the red-head to moan into the kiss as she started to feel a bit hot from the action Sakura is getting.

"Umm Excuse me, But I got your food ready for you."

The two girls stopped kissing to see their food in the waitress hand as the girl's face is going bright red due to seeing them making out right in front of her. And she just walked in and left the food on the table without saying anything else.

The two looked at each other before laughing out loud as they didn't expect them to get caught by the waitress. But nonetheless, both of them still enjoy the kiss, especially Saki.

Saki and Sakura started to eat the food that was on the table slowly as both want to enjoyed the taste of freshly made chicken and to spend much time with each because they know both know that as soon their date finishes, they have to head on home before it gets too dark.

"Oof man that is good a meal Saki says. Haven't been this full since the last time l came here with my old group."

"So Saki-chan, are we gonna go to the mall after this?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, you betcha egghead as this date isn't over until I say it is," Saki says while grinning.

The zombie couple made their way outside towards the bike to get ready, Sakura was already waiting near the vehicle as she waits for Saki to start the bike. Saki was about to walk towards the bike until she halted in her pace to walk back to the restaurant to get takeout for the rest of the girls back at the house.

Which leaves the red-head outside by herself. Sakura was expecting the date to go wrong in so many ways as she wasn't sure on how the date will go. But she is glad the date is going so well so far. And maybe she will let Saki plan their dates in the future as she enjoys today date.

"Well look what the cat drag in ladies, some girl thinks she could hang around here."

Sakura looked up to see a batch of biker girls, not the ones from the fallen angel as somehow she managed to become friends with thanks to Saki. It's was different a group with black bikes that have skulls all over the bikes. And Sakura noticed a familiar face coming out of the crowd of bikers walking towards her.

"You know I wasn't expecting to see you again out all of the places, well that doesn't matter because now I can have my revenge on you for what you did to me last time."

Sakura started to panic as she knows who the girl is. It's the one at the shopping mall where Sakura pushed her down to the ground.

"Look I'm sorry about what l did to you ok?" But I don't want any trouble. Sakura pleads as she doesn't want to get into a fight with the other girl.

"Sorry girl, I'm not let you off that easy, girls grab both of her arms and hold her still as I kicked the living shit out of her."

"Wait you don't need to do this gah," Sakura didn't finish her sentence as she was hit in the stomach multiple times. This was not how Sakura imagine the rest of the date will go as she was supposed to be at the shopping mall by now with Saki.

"Please stop Sakura says weakly while trying to break from her captors despite being the undead she can still feel pain running through her body.

The biker girl leaned down and grab Sakura chin to face her."Aww is this all you can do?" Why don't you fight back huh, come on! hit me.

Sakura wasn't sure on how much longer she can hold out as she feels like passing out right now because of the pain is too much for her to handle. "Where are you Saki, she says before closing her eyes.

"Huh guess she passed out like a wimp, well no matter this makes my job a lot hell easier without her struggling. Girls grab the knife from the bag and give it to me so l can cut this bitch open.

"Isn't this going a bit too far?" The younger biker girl asked her leader as she thought this going way out of hand.

"What did you say?" Unless you want to be next after her, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and let me do my fucking thing yeah, which causes the young girl to back up.

"Now where we? Oh yeah, l remember now, l was gonna take this knife and stick it right into her fucking head." So don't try to stop me.

The girl took the knife from the other girl and walk towards the unconscious red-head to shove the sharp knife into her head until she was stopped by Saki grabbing her arm and punching her right in the face sending her backwards.

Saki made her way towards to the other two girls who are holding her girlfriend arms up in the air.

"Let go of my girlfriend right now Saki says while glaring at them as she watches them drop Sakura to the floor slowly.

She made her way over there to check on her

"Sakura wake up, please." Saki pleads as she tries to wake up her girlfriend.

"Saki-chan?" are we gonna continue our date Sakura asked groggily as she struggles to keep her eyes open.

"Saki laughs, "that what you are worried about the most at a time like this?"

"Are you ok though?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Sakura replies quietly before closing her eyes again.

"Alright, you leave this to me as I will deal with this." Saki's says before going to deal with the ones who hurt her girlfriend.

"You got some nerve to do this to my girlfriend when I'm not here," Saki says angrily. She hasn't been this mad since Saki found she just came back from the dead."

"That some punch you got there, girls help me up so l can talk to her."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you, the only thing l want to do you is beat you up."

"You are sure feisty just like l remember the first time l met you at the mall." My name is Kiki, I'm gonna ask you again to be my girl and to join my crew as I've taken a liking to you.

"I don't care what your name is and there is no way in hell I am just gonna dump my girl for you or join your stinking crew." Saki resorted.

"What the hell do you see in her?" She is nothing but a weakling, heck she doesn't even have a bike or cool clothes. Kiki said. "So I'm gonna ask you again to become my girl and join us.

Saki was getting mad now, like how dare she says that about her girlfriend right in front her too.

"Look she may not biker girl material, but l do chicks who got spunk and my girlfriend fits into that catalog." My answer is no so I won't join your crew or become your girl.

"Well that is a shame isn't then." Kiki made quick a lunge at Saki with the knife in her hand. But Saki stopped her by grabbing her arm and knocking the knife out of her hand and gave her a headbutt.

Saki picked up the knife that was on the ground and walk to the girl that was on the floor to pick her up.

And held her by the shirt with the knife at her throat.

"Come on do it slit my neck open, I want you to do it," Kiki yelled.

Saki was about to do it until she felt soft two hands wrap around her chest tightly which almost caused her to lose balance.

"Saki-chan, let's go home ok?" Sakura says weakly as she wants to go back to the manor with Saki and to rest for the day.

"As much Saki wants to hurt the other girl a lot, she needs to attend her girlfriend's condition. So she let go of the girl shirt to help Sakura to the bike. They were about to leave until Saki turned around to grab the girl and punch her really hard in the face which she knocked her out cold.

And Saki threatened the other girls if they ever come near them again, she makes sure they will regret it.

The drive back to the mansion was nice and quiet which was fine for both of them as it's getting late. The two were stuck in traffic as there are a lot of cars waiting to move. As the girls wait for the traffic to start moving again, Saki noticed her girlfriend looking at a cake shop as they drive by the store. Practically one that has strawberry all over the cake.

"Strawberries huh?" Saki says before speeding up.

"Saki and Sakura made it back to the manor, which they have to explain what happened on the date to their friends. Which they all asked a lot of questions. expect Tae who nibbling on Sakura' head. Before they get to ask any further, their manager yelled at them to sleep.

The rest of the girls are already sleeping after eating the food they got from Saki, which leaves the red-haired and the blonde the only ones wake. Saki was reading a magazine until she felt tired, Saki didn't notice Sakura standing right next to her until she looked up.

"What up Sakura, do you need something?" Saki asked before yawning loudly.

"Do you mind if l can sleep with you?" just for tonight. Sakura asks shyly, she doesn't want to sleep alone after what happened today, who can blame the poor girl, she almost got killed today, but luckily her girlfriend saved her at the last minute from getting killed.

Seeing her girlfriend distress, Saki opens her futon to invite her girlfriend into the bed with her. Sakura bends down onto the futon and slips inside the futon with Saki, as soon she was inside the blanket, she started to cry into Saki's chest. Not knowing what to do, Saki places her hand on the back of Sakura's red hair and rubs her hair nice and smooth until she stops crying and falls asleep. She stops rubbing her hair as she looks to see Sakura sleeping peacefully in her arms.

Saki never realizes how cute Sakura is when sleeping, maybe Saki will let share her futon with Sakura more often.

"I'm sorry this has happened to you Sakura, but I won't let anyone else hurt you again as l will be the one to protect you," Saki says before looking at Sakura's face one time and removing her hand from Sakura's hair to her back with the other free hand grabbing Sakura's hand and squeezes Sakura's hand softly.

"Sleep well, egghead," Saki says before leaning in with their foreheads touching each other before drifting off to sleep herself. But not before hearing her girlfriend thanking her in her sleep.


	3. Baking a cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saki's wants to bake a cake for her girlfriend for their one month anniversary of being together. But it doesn't the way she wanted to until she gets help from Ai

It's has been three months since Sakura and Saki started dating each other, the two lovers are always together whenever they are alone as both them like being very close to their significant other, despite being total opposite's of one and another. The other girls were aware of their relationship as the two were not very subtle, but are happy for both of them. 

The girls are happily talking in their new room as they brought beds so they don't have to sleep on the hard floor anymore.

And along with a few dozen items.

The girls' chitchat was cut short by their annoying energetic manager busting their door wide open and knocking down a few boxes in the process.

"GOOD MORNING ZOMBIE LADIES!" HOW ARE YOU? I WOULD LIKE TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I WILL BE GOING AWAY ON SOME BUSINESS TRIP AND WON'T BE BACK FOR AT LEAST THREE DAYS. THAT IS ALL AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS YOU DUMBASS  
ZOMBIES."

And just like that their manager is already gone. But without knocking down even more boxes than before.

"Typical Shades doing stuff without us, and we are the ones to clean up his mess in the first place," Saki says in annoyance as she started to pick up the boxes.

Sakura walks to her girlfriend and places her hand on Saki's shoulder. "Let me help you Saki-Chan."

"And don't be mad at our manager, you know how he is."

Sakura smiles at Saki to let her know everything will be alright. "No matter what happens "I will always be there for you."

Saki face went bright red at her girlfriend comment as she wasn't expecting her to say that.

"Geez egghead, that was so sappy l felt like l was gonna puke." Saki turns around to see Sakura pouting which she finds her face cute.

Saki kisses Sakura cheek to make her feel better as this how she shows affection towards the egghead and went a bit farther than kissing her cheek.

Sakura didn't mind Saki showing affection in front of the rest of her friends. As she likes getting kisses from her when on the lips or the cheeks. But Sakura wished that she could tone down it a bit as it can be a little embarrassing.

"Excuse me, what is our plan for today?" Yugiri asks.

The girls weren't sure about what they are going to do today as they have everything they need in this house. They did go shopping last week to buy small things before they got the beds and other stuff.

A small but quite voice come from the Showa Idol to join the chat. Well, umm... "I want to buy some new books for our bookcase as I already read all the books that we have.” "And I do want to read some of them before Kotaro comes back."

"That is a lovely idea lady Junko, as books can calm one's mind and increase knowledge as well."

"l would like to read as well." Yugiri smiles back at the Showa girl.

"Well, what about you three?" Junko asks.

"I was gonna head to the shops with Tae to buy more dry squid, as Tae keeps eating my squid.

"What about you Ai." What are you gonna do?" Lily asks.

"Well, I'm writing a new song for us when we get to perform again and when Kotato comes from his trip," Ai says before going back to the paper in her hand.

"Hey, Sakura, Saki what are you two gonna..."

Lily didn't finish her sentence as she looks at her two friends making out in the corner of the room.

The lovers were so engrossed in making out with each other, they didn't notice Tae was approaching them and pull them apart to get their attention away from each.

"What the hell?" Tae, Saki grunted in annoyance as she was enjoying her kiss with Sakura.

Sakura was glad that Tae stops them from going any further. But at the same time feeling sad about it, as Sakura wants to be more intimate with Saki.

"You better have a good reason for stopping me from kissing my girlfriend," Saki yelled in an angry tone.

Lily wants to know if you are two coming with us. Yugiri asks.

"Actually I got something to do at home so you can go without me."

"Eh?" Saki-Chan don't you want to spend time with me?" Sakura asks.

"Sorry, egghead this is something I need to do by myself."

Not liking the answer she got from her girlfriend, Sakura frowns a little bit knowing she can't spend the day with her. She was about to give a goodbye kiss on the cheek until Tae and Yugirl stop her from doing so.

"What are you guys doing?" Sakura asks.

"Sorry Lady Sakura, that is enough kissing for one day," Yugiri says.

Tae grunts in agreement.

Sakura struggles to break from Tae and Yugiri tight grip as they both her drag out of the room, along with Junko and Lily behind them.

"NO, LET ME GIVE HER A GOODBYE KISS as Sakura scream out in the hallway.

This leaves Ai and Saki with both them at home with each other as the two sat in complete silence until Ai broke the silence between them.

"So Saki, what are you hiding from Sakura that you have to turn her down usually you two are attached to the hip like everyday single day," Ai asks.

"Someone is sure observant today Sorry Ai, but l can't tell you as this is very important to me."

Saki left the room to do what she needed to before Sakura comes back. Which leave Ai to wonder what she is hiding from her. But right now she got a song to write as the lyrics itself not gonna write themselves.

Ai finally finish writing the songs for the group as she looked over it more than six times to make sure the lyrics are perfect and she read it out loud as well just in case it doesn't make sense and she has to rewrite it again.

"Yes this will do nicely Ai says in a proud voice tone as she feeling confident about the new song. She was brought out of her thoughts by a loud poof sound coming from the kitchen and a lot of familiar yelling as she could tell who that voice belonged to.

Ai made her way towards the kitchen as she knows now where Saki went. But she wonders why would Saki be in there in the first place. This left her in deep thought until she made it to the kitchen door and turn the handle to go inside.

"Hey Saki, what are you doing in..." Ai completely stop still as she saw with her own two eyes to see the biker girl covered in cooking flour. Which she couldn't help but laugh at her as this is a special event she won't forget any time soon.

"So Saki, what are you doing in here?" Ai asked again while trying to contain her laughter.

"Well, what do you think I am doing?" I'm baking a strawberry cake for my girlfriend arent that obvious?” Saki says as she stare back at Ai and then went back to resume on what she doing.

Ai managed to stop laughing as she was shocked to see Saki of all people or zombie baking a cake or trying to anyway as she could tell the cake making is not going so well. As there is a big mess over the place and other things as well.

"Huh, wait doesn't Sakura like all types of sweet things so why are you baking a strawberry cake for her?" Ai asked in confusion.

"Well, last week on our date I saw her eyeing this one cake shop that has different types of cake. But she was looking at the strawberry cake one the most.” “So I've decided to bake it for her.

"Why didn't you buy it then?" Ai asked. It would be a lot easier for you than baking the cake.

"True, I've could buy the cake, but buying it doesn't make special as someone making the cake has more meaning to it."

Ai didn't expect Saki to be a softie when making a cake for Sakura as she thought the biker girl liked doing tough things or something else. Ai wonders if Saki got more cute sides that she is hiding from her.

"So I can ask a favor of you Ai?" I need your help baking this cake cause I need it to be perfect.” “And I don't know when the rest of the girls will be back. So please help me Ai.

Seeing she has nothing else to do, she might as well help her to finish the cake. "Alright, I will help you as I do own you one after all."

The two spent the last couple of hours of trying to bake the cake without burning the cake or anything else for that matter’ Ai had to make sure Saki didn't put anything weird in the cake. After 45 minutes of waiting for the cake to finish. It was finally done much to Saki and Ai relief. 

The cake shaped like a love heart, which Saki wanted to show her love for Sakura. And all she needed to was put the strawberries on to finish the final touches of the cake.

"Do you think she will like it?" Saki asks in a quiet voice that Ai can barely just hear her.

"I know Sakura will love the cake you made for her." Ai smiles at Saki to reassure her that everything will be alright.

"Lady Ai, Lady Saki, we are home now so please come out and help with the books please as Junko purchase too many of them."

"I'm sorry I brought too many it was just the lady was gonna throw them away and I couldn't let her throw away such good books." 

Ai was about to go leave to go help until Saki stopped her by grabbing her hand. "Can you tell Sakura to come here?"

Ai nodded in response and left to go help the rest of the girls.

After waiting for about ten minutes, Saki was nervous, to say the least as she was scared that the egghead might not like her cake or worse won't eat it. There so many things rushing through her mind that she didn't notice Sakura walking through the door until she was right in front of her.

"So Saki-Chan what do you need me for in the kitchen?" Sakura asks.

"Close your eyes.

"Huh, wait why?" Sakura asked in confusion

"Just do it ok?" Saki yelled.

Sakura did what she was told and close her eyes. She waited for a few minutes until she heard a plate being set down near her.

"Ok you can open your eyes now Saki says.

Sakura opens her eyes slowly to see a cake right in front her that has a message written on the cake which is very messy. But Sakura just barely can read it.

"Saki-Chan?"

"Happy three months anniversary Sakura, the reason I didn't go with you today is that I want to bake a cake for you.” “Because I saw you looking at the cake shop last week and wanted to do something for our three months anniversary of being together."

Sakura leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend on the lips, which surprised Saki at first but soon melted into the kiss as well she wants to enjoy the moment before Tae comes in and destroys the mood.

"Thank you Saki-Chan for making the cake for me." I loved it, this will perfect for the hotel we will be staying at.”

"And guess what they have a hot spring there as well."

"Hot spring?" Saki asked in confusion

"Oh, right while I was gone shopping with the girls, somehow I won a ticket to a well-known establishment for two people." "And we get our own private hot springs, isn't that nice Saki-Chan, we get to spend more time with each other.” Sakura says with excitement.

"Hell yeah, so when do we get to leave?" Saki asked

"We have to leave first thing in the morning to catch the train and it's for two nights."

"So Saki-Chan, I'm gonna help out with the rest of girls and get ready for tomorrow, so please put the cake in the box and pack your things by then.”

Sakura left the kitchen to help the girls with their books, not before giving Saki a goodbye kiss for the day.

Saki can't wait for tomorrow as she is gonna do more than just kissing on the lips, she going to take it to the next level. Saki grins evilly before heading out of the kitchen towards the room to plan on what she gonna do to her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be the hot spring with some heart to heart and also maybe some zombie smut in the same chapter as well.


	4. Special Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saki expresses her feelings to Sakura when they are in hot springs together. Which leads them being more intimate in the bath and back in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains zombie smut and if you not into reading this type of secne. Don’t read any further

It's about 5 in the morning at the franchouchou manor. The zombie idol girls are still sleeping peacefully cause they don't get to relax this often with their manager working them to the bone. And with their manager gone for a business trip for three days. 

They're can finally sleep in peace with no more unnecessary yelling or getting hit by random objects in the face.

But not everyone is sleeping in the bed as they should be, Sakura and Saki are still wide awake getting ready for their stay at the inn. Normally the two would be in bed with each other and with the rest of the girls, but both of them was way too excited to sleep.

After an hour getting everything ready for the trip, including the waterproof shoes cause they don't want their makeup to come off. And most definitely don't want to repeat what happened last time.

The two left the mansion quietly as they don't want to wake up their friends. And made their way towards the train station but not before locking the doors to the mansion.

Originally they were gonna take Saki's bike to the hotel, but all roads were closed down for construction so they have to use Kotaro's computer to find the nearest train station to go where they needed to be.

Luckily for them, the walk to the station is only a ten-minute travel distance where they lived and the train ride there and back is only two hours long, That gives them plenty of time to enjoy the ride there.

The lovers made it to the station to see the train they needed to get on isn't here yet. Which most likely not another 25 minutes so they bought some food at the train convenience store to eat. And coffee for Saki and something sweet for Sakura to drink.

"This coffee is the good stuff, I can't enough of this drink as it has such a strong kick to it," Saki says before gulping down the last remaining of her drink.

Sakura just laughs at her girlfriend for having coffee for the first time since she came back from the dead. And Sakura finds Saki acting cute is very strange for her, but she couldn't complain as she wants to see more of Saki being cute.

"What so funny?" Tell me now l want to know why you are laughing.

Seeing how she not gonna get out of this mess as her girlfriend is giving her the death stare.

"Alright, I tell you why I"m am laughing cause it's just that I never get to see you act this before over coffee." And if I am not being too selfish I want to see more you like this around me only if that is too much asked.

"Is that all?" Sakura it's never too much of you asking me to you show my cute sides from time to time, but only I will show you this side of mine when we are alone. And if you tell anyone about this, I will kill ya got it, egghead.

Sakura took hold of Saki's hand with her own and look right into her eyes. "Yes, yes" this will be our secret between you and me. So please show me your cute side from now.

Sakura kisses Saki cheek before taking their seats to wait for the train to arrived to take them to the hotel. It wasn't long before the train started to come into view and came to a complete stop.

The two zombie lovers left the seating area to go inside the train to find somewhere to sit and put their bags up in the overhang. It's wasn't that hard to find a seat as the train itself was empty.

After putting their stuff away in the overhang and taking a seat to wait for the train to start moving. Luckily for them, they didn't have to wait that long for the train to start moving.

It's only been five minutes since they last left the train station, so far the ride there is very peacefully and quietly as there weren't many passengers on board. Which is a nice set of pace for the two lovers as they don't get this much quietness among's themselves.

This left Saki to her thoughts as she looked out of the train window. As she remembers her crush on Sakura and how she developed feelings for her. And meeting Sakura for the first time and becoming friends with her to somehow becoming lovers.

When Saki first woke up in the manor, Saki didn't know where she was or how she got there in the first place. The only thing she could remember was having a race with a gang rival leader, but anything beyond that she can't remember a damn thing after that.

She also wasn't the only there as well, there were five other girls in the same room as her. She was about to ask the girl with the flowers in her hair. But got interrupted by the red-head who later became her lover barge in the room and yelled good morning to her and the rest of the girls.

Then she was taken to the basement of the manor with the rest of girls where she met Kotaro the crazy energetic man who becomes their manager and he told them that he brought them back from the dead to become idols to save Saga.

Not everyone was on board with this plan except Sakura. Especially Saki as she doesn't want anything to with this idol biz as she still has plans to take over Japan her way.

When getting ready for bed in her supposedly new home, Saki spotted the red-head bringing out futon's for them to sleep in. She walked up to her and asked her what school she went to.

But Saki didn't get the answer she wanted as the red-head told her she doesn't remember anything about her old life or anything before that. And left the red-head alone to do her own thing. But not before ranting about that her Tamagotchi was long dead by now.

She went outside to blow off some steams, but only find the red-head out there with her. The red-head did try to convince her to join her. But Saki ignored her and went inside to sleep.

So when it came to the performance the girls have to do. Saki was messing around with the other girl head before the red-head wrack it out of her hands. Before yelling out in anger to hide the fact that they are zombies.

Which leads them into having a full-blown rap battle and somehow impressing the old folk. And impressing Saki as she didn't expect her to have it in her.

After the show two have become really good friends with each other. And forming the idol group know as Franchouchou and becoming the leader of the group.

Over the next few weeks, Saki started to develop affection for Sakura as she spends most her time with her. But that is not the main reason why she develops said bond in the first place.

It because Sakura got guts and Saki's digs chicks who got a backbone and who is not a wimp. And it's not because Sakura got a fine ass that Saki almost got caught staring at her butt by Yugiri when they were taking a shower together.

Saki was about to confess to Sakura until she told by Ai that her beloved egghead got hit by a truck and lost her memories of her and the rest of the group.

Which left Saki down in the dumps as she didn't get the chance to confess to her. But that didn't stop her trying to get Sakura memories back if even it kills her. But Saki got her wish granted somehow, that Sakura got her memories back after the show literally fell on top of them.

Saki wanted no more than to confess to Sakura right now but decided to wait after the show ended. But Sakura beat her to it when she saw Saki with another girl that wasn't her and Sakura confess her feelings to Saki.

And now the two become girlfriends in the present time.

Saki looked away from the window to see Sakura sleeping on her shoulder with her red hair covering most of her face. Saki moved her left hand to move some her girlfriend hair out of the way to admire Sakura's face.

Which causes the red-head to stir in her sleep and fell down onto Saki's lap while still managed to not wake up from landing on her lap.

"Geez Sakura, you sure are tried huh" Well I can't blame ya, we did wake up early for this trip." So enjoy your little nap and I will wake you up where we get there.

Saki started to rub her hand affectionate on Sakura's head to feel her girlfriend smooth silky red hair.

"Mmm Saki-chan, that feels nice so don't stop." The red-head says while still sleeping and moving her head in sync with Saki's hand to feel her fingers running through her hair.

"She's talking in her sleep"? That kinda cute, Saki says before continuing feeling her girlfriend hair for a short while. But stopped to take a break from running her fingers inside Sakura red hair.

Only for Saki to take hold of one Sakura hand and interlock their fingers together and gently squeeze her hand a bit tight, but not too tight where she might rip off her girlfriend entire arm even though she could put her arm back on.

There is a small chance someone will see her put the arm back on. And Saki doesn't want that for both of them as they will get into trouble and their manager is not there to save them.

Saki could feel Sakura squeezing her hand back which cause her to looked down at her sleeping face to see a happy smile on her face.

"We sure have come a long from where we met Sakura if wasn't for our asshole of manager bringing us back alive I would never meet you or the rest of girls". And for that, I am grateful for my second chance at life.

"But mostly you Sakura because I have fallen for you and it's not because you got such fine ass, but you got spunk and I never expect that from you of all people as I thought you were just a goody two shoes who always do what they are told."

"But you proved that to me when you starting rapping all of sudden and wowing the audiences and me as well." And I respect that type of thing, so stay awesome egghead.

Saki resumes her fingers playing with Sakura's hair for a bit while trying to keep her eyes open.

"Man I need some coffee in me or else I'm gonna fall asleep before we get there Saki says before rubbing her eyes.

Luckily for Saki, there was an attendant coming down with a cart filled with different drinks and snacks to munch.

"Hello, girls is there you anything need before arriving at Biwako Hanakaido Inn as we are forty minutes away from the hotel."

"Do you have coffee? Saki asked as she needs something strong in her body even though technically Saki doesn't need it as she is the undead, But she wants the drink anyway as Saki's liked the taste of coffee after having one for the first time.

"We do have a wide range of coffee, would you like one?"

"Give me the strongest coffee you have in that thing."

"Umm the strongest coffee we have on here is the death wish coffee." But highly recommend it not for you to have this type of drink as it can cause death.

"Please, I must have that coffee."

The attendant let out a huge sigh before speaking. "It's your funeral then and anything for your friend?"

"Actually do you have something sweet to drink in that cart of yours," Saki asked hopefully that they have the strawberry drink in there.

"We do have strawberries which go well with the Rainbow Coconut Water Spritzers that we have on the menu." Would you like to have that?

"That will do thanks," Saki says as she was glad she got Sakura something sweet to have.

"One Rainbow Coconut Water Spritzers coming right up, it will take few minutes to make." And here is your death wish coffee.

"Alright thank you." Saki took her drink from the attendant and took a sip of the coffee, which she let out a satisfying sigh as she feels the death wish caffeine kicking in her body.

"Man if I was still alive when these came around and I have one of them." I would be dead, but good thing I am a zombie now.

Saki decided to wake up the egghead that is still sleeping heavily on her. "Hey, egghead time to get up now, that enough laying down now on my lap."

Sakura opens her eyes slowly before speaking. "Mmm Morning Saki-chan did l miss anything while l was sleeping."

"Besides you sleeping talking on my lap, that was about it." Oh, I got this coffee called the death wish coffee and don't worry I did get something sweet for you to have."

"I think it's called One Rainbow Coconut or something I wasn't paying attention that much because I was enjoying my coffee."

"Well thank you Saki-Chan for ordering something sweet for me to have, cause I'm am starving."

"How long until we get to the inn?" Sakura asked as she wants to get off the train and go straight to the inn. And to spend quality time with Saki before having dinner and going into the hot bath with her.

And maybe this is the privacy that Sakura's needs to get more intimate with Saki as she wants to take their relationship to the next level and become even closer than before.

"Well, the train lady from before said we won't be there until forty minutes so that gives us plenty time to chat or we can make out a little bit before we get to the inn if you want to that is."

Saki said as she continues drinking what's left of her coffee.

"Well I don't mind us making out as long I get that sweet rainbow coconut first," Sakura says as she gets up from Saki's lap and starts to stretch out her arms.

"Nice, Let me know when ya done so we can get down to kissing and stuff," Saki says before looking out the window again.

Five minutes later the train attendant came out with Rainbow Coconut Water Spritzers to give to the blonde."Sorry for the wait, here is your order one Rainbow Coconut Water Spritzers." Please let know me if you need anything else.

"Alright Thank you, here you go Sakura one Rainbow Coconut Water Spritzers just for you." Hope you enjoy it, egghead.

Sakura took the drink from her girlfriend and started to have a few sips and took some fruits that were inside the cup.

"Mmm this is delicious I can't enough of this drink," Sakura says while letting out happily sigh and continue to drink and munch on the fruits.

After a few minutes of drinking and eating, Sakura finally finishes her drink and let out another sigh of bliss as she puts the cup down and turns to face her girlfriend.

"Hey Saki-Chan, I'm done now with my drink are we gonna..." Sakura never finishes speaking as Saki turned around and grab her chin and connected her lips with Sakura's lips.

Without breaking contact on their lips, Saki warps her arms around her girlfriend back and brings their bodies closer to each other which cause Sakura to put her arms on Saki's shoulders for support.

The kiss starts to get a bit rougher as Sakura could feel Saki tongue licking her mouth to gain entrance inside of her mouth and to play with Sakura tongue. As soon she opened her mouth Sakura felt her own tongue being wrestle around with Saki's tongue moving it around with great force, which causes the red-head to grip Saki's shoulder's hard and moan into her girlfriend's mouth.

Sakura did try to fight back against Saki's rough tongue kissing, but she couldn't win so she gives up and let her take control of the tongue wrestling.

Sakura broke the kiss which leaves a trail of saliva connecting from their tongues, Saki looked at Sakura face to see her breathing heavily with her eyes shut and her face has a looked of bliss which Saki doesn't get to see this type reaction of Sakura.

And Saki wants to see more Sakura like this

Saki moved her head forward to her girlfriend's neck and started to kiss her neck a bit rough which Sakura let out another moan as she felt Saki lips moving around her neck

Sakura moved her hands from Saki's shoulders to her back and the other one to the back of her head to bring her head further into her neck.

Saki stopped kissing Sakura neck to go for her ears and Saki starts to nib on them playful. Which cause Sakura to open her eyes and let out a loud squeal.

"Saki that my ear can you please stop nibbling on them please." My ears are very sensitive.

Saki backs away from Sakura and rubs the back of her head nervously before speaking. "Heh sorry, egghead guess I got carried away."

"It's ok Saki I did enjoy the kiss expect for the nibbling on my ears." But everything else was perfect.

The two started to laugh before quieting down which Sakura grab Saki hand and interlock their fingers together and Sakura closes her eyes and lean forward to touch her girlfriend forehead with her own and Saki close her eyes as well.

The two just stay like this for a little while longer before Saki started to open one of her eyes to see Sakura leaning towards her with Sakura lips pucker and Saki does the same as she eagerly waited to feel her girlfriend lips on hers.

But got interrupted by the speaker on the train telling them they have arrived at Ogotoonsen train station and that a pickup vehicle will take them to the inn.

Sakura pulled away from Saki and got up to get their belongings from the overhang. "Come on this is our stop so let get off this train and get to the car that will take us to the inn."

"Alright I'm getting up now up," Saki says as she gets up and helps Sakura with their stuff.

The two finally got their stuff off the overhang and made their way off the train to the car that will take them to the inn. It wasn't long before they arrived at the inn as the drive there was only fifteen minutes long.

After arriving at the Inn and getting out of the car with their belongings, the two stopped at the entrance of the inn to appreciate the look of the inn. Sakura was about to go inside to check in with the prize ticket for two people until she saw Saki still standing there looking up into the sky.

"Umm Saki-Chan are you coming in with me?" Sakura asked

"Oh yeah, don't worry I will go inside soon so go ahead without me."

"Well don't take too long staring at the sky," Sakura says before going inside.

As soon Sakura was out of sight, Saki looked down from the sky and started to grin a little bit before speaking. "Looks likes I found one of my girlfriend weak spot."

Wonder what else she hiding from me." Saki says as her grin starts to go bigger as she has plans for her and the egghead.

Saki made her way inside the inn to see Sakura waiting for her.

"Hey did you check us in?" Cause I want to rest for a bit before we do things together.

"I was waiting for you so you know we can check in together as couple Sakura said as she pokes the end of her fingers nervously.

"Well what we are waiting for then, let's go." Saki took Sakura hand in hers and made their way to the reception.

"Hello, we have a prize ticket that gives us a choice of room we want and our own private hot springs for free." Sakura took out the ticket from her pocket and hand it to the lady to confirm the stay.

"Uh yes this is right and you two get two nights along with free breakfast and dinner." "Now what room would you like?" We have a wide range of rooms from twin rooms to our Japanese-style room that has soundproof walls and with open-air bath.

"We would like the Japanese-style room with open-air bath please and with a single double bed"

"Ok here is your room key and please enjoy your stay."

The two left to go to their room, but not before thanking the lady at the reception. The zombie couple made it to the room which Sakura took out the key in her pocket to unlock the door to their room.

As soon Sakura unlocks the door she and Saki rushed in the room and closed the door behind them to put down their belongings and admire the room which has a seating area with a nice view of the lake they can see from inside the room on the balcony.

"Hell yeah, this what I am talking about," Saki yelled out as she went onto the balcony.

"That so like her." Sakura let out a small chuckle before going back to pick up the cake and leave it in the refrigerator so the cake stays nice and cool.

Saki was still admiring the view on the balcony and enjoying the nice cool breeze that running through her hair that she didn't notice Sakura walking behind her until she felt two hands wrap around her waist and Sakura head on her shoulder.

"Hey, Sakura did ya liked the view so far?" Saki asked her girlfriend as Saki continue looking at the lake and she too puts her hands on Sakura hands.

"Yeah I do like the view of the lake, it's looks really nice from where we are standing."

The two continue admiring the view of the lake until Saki felt Sakura's hands move away from hers which she turned around to see Sakura hand monitoring Saki to follow Sakura into the bedroom.

Saki followed her into the bedroom to find her seating on the bed and to see Sakura patted her hand down on the bed to signal Saki to come to sit down next to her.

As soon Saki sits down next to Sakura, she was pushed down by the egghead and fell down on the bed with Sakura on top and felt her girlfriend's arms wrap tightly around her back.

Saki warps her arms around Sakura back too and pulled her closer to her face. The two just stay like this with their eyes closed for a little while before Saki started to fall asleep and her arms start to loosen up a bit.

The red-head open her eyes to see the blonde sleeping with a smile on her face. Sakura moved her hand from Saki's back to the side of her cheek and rubs her hand affection on her cheek which causes the blonde to stir in her sleep.

Sakura did this for about two minutes until she stops rubbing her cheek and moved Saki's arm off her back without waking her so Sakura could walk around the inn garden to clear her mind.

"Rest well Saki, I won't be long just going for a walk in the garden." Sakura kissed Saki forehead before leaving the room to see the garden.

Sakura walks down the long hall until she got to the reception and made her towards the outdoor garden when she greeted by the sounds of birds chirping along with fish splashing the water with their tails.

After an hour admiring the garden, Sakura decides to go back to their room to see if Saki is wake yet and get ready for dinner before going into their very own private hot springs.

Now, sure they could use the open-air bath in their room as they can spend much time in there. But they prefer to use the one that was provided for them.

Sakura made it back to the room to get ready for dinner. Saki I'm back are you awake yet?"

"Yeah I'm up now and I'm ready for dinner so let's go eat."

Sakura went into the bedroom to see Saki in her yukata and hers on the bed. After getting her yukata on, the two left the room to the eating area and waited to be served dinner.

It wasn't long before the waitress came out with menus to give out to the customers.

After an hour of deciding on what to eat, the two were ready to order. The couple just talk for a bit before their food started to arrive at the table.

"One Japanese curry with extra spice and one omurice with daifuku and takoyaki as a side dish." Please enjoy your meal.

After 15 minutes of eating and enjoying the meal, the two went for a little walk around the inn before going back to the room to get the waterproof spray to take it with them to the hot spring.

After getting what they needed the two made haste to the hot spring. It wasn't that long they got to the bath to take off their yukata's and undergarments to put their stuff in the locker and made their way inside the hot bath. But not before using the waterproof shoes on themselves.

The two let out a sigh of bliss as they were enjoying this moment between them.

"This sure is nice huh Sakura," Saki says as she moves closer to Sakura and puts her head on Sakura shoulder.

"Yeah this is nice," Sakura says as she leans her head on Saki's head.

Seeing how this is a perfect chance for Saki to confess Sakura about how she is glad to meet her.

"Hey Sakura umm, I want you to know that I'm glad you and I met each other." "When we first met I took you as nothing but a goody two shoes, but I was wrong about you when you started to rap which was badass I have to say.

"And then we become good friends which is cool." Over time we know each other, "I've taken a liking to you as we become closer." Before I knew it I have a crush on you which was weird that I have fallen for you of all people or zombie. "But I didn't care cause I respect only someone who got guts.

"And you earned my respect as you got spunk."

"I was going to tell you how I felt about you, but you have gone and lost your memories of Franchouchou." Which left me down in the dumps, but that didn't stop me trying to get them back one way or another.

"But somehow you got them back which I was glad for and I wanted to confess to you so bad." But I chose to wait after the show ended."

"But you ended up beating me to it when you saw me with another girl that where you confess your feelings to me."

"And here we are you and I are lovers." You and I make an odd pair of a couple, but I couldn't care less about that and if anyone has a problem with it they can go ahead and stuff it up their ass.

Saki let out a small chucked before she started to speak. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you Sakura."

Sakura was shock as she didn't expect Saki to confess her love to her as she thought Saki was tough and wasn't that type of person or zombie to confess their love. But Sakura is happy that Saki told her that Saki's loves her. The red-head started to cry before she cupped Saki face with her hand and lean their heads together.

"I love you too Saki."

The two stay like this for a little while before Sakura lower her head a bit to kiss her girlfriend which Saki kissed her back. The two moan into each mouth as they use their tongue to fight for dominance with the red head winning the tongue battle.

Saki broke the kiss as she needs to catch her breath, Saki looked up to Sakura breathing heavily. As soon Saki catches her breath Saki went straight to her girlfriend's beasts and begin sucking her nipple as she gazes up towards Sakura face to see if Sakura likes what Saki is doing to her nipple.

And to Saki's delight the red-head was letting out of moans of pleasure, feeling proud of herself, Saki moved her tongue around the areola. Sakura gripped the back of Saki's head to bring her deeper into her beast as she wants to feel more pleasure of Saki is giving her.

Not wanting Saki to be left out, Sakura guided her free under the hot water and begin stroking her girlfriend's pussy which causes Saki to let out a muffled moan as she started to licked and suck Sakura's tit more intensely. The two continue pleasuring each other as Sakura let out another moan as she felt Saki's other hand fondle her other beast

"Hmm that feels good Saki, don't stop playing with my beasts."

Saki pulled away from Sakura beast's to see her face covered in bliss as Sakura was enjoying the sexual contact she got from her breasts being sucked on and fondled.

"Sakura let's go back to the room and continue as it's getting too hot in here." The red-head just nodded in response and got out of the hot bath.

After helping cleaning themselves off with the showers provide in the bath, the two made their way into the locker room and grab their underwear and put on the yukata.

And they left the hot bath really quickly so they can continue where they left off.

As soon as they got to the room and unlocked the door to go inside. Sakura was pushed against the wall of the room and felt Saki's lips on hers.

They continued making out in the room near the front door until Saki lift Sakura off the ground and warp her arms around the red-head back with Sakura putting her hands on Saki's shoulders for support.

Saki manages to bring them both into the bedroom without breaking contact on their lips.

Saki made her way to the bed and broke the kiss as she dropped Sakura gently onto the bed on her back before standing up again to see Sakura stretching out her hands to invite Saki into bed with her.

Saki lay on top of Sakura and resumed kissing her. Saki interlocks their fingers together as they kissed each other with passion and Sakura letting out muffled moans every so often with her tongue being wrestle around.

The two lovers continued making out passionately until Saki pulled away with salvia connecting from their tongues.

Saki leans their foreheads together to breath for a bit before going back to do what they were doing.

"Sakura are you ready?" Saki asked her girlfriend if they want to go further than kissing, even though they did a little more than making out in the hot bath. But Saki had to do asked just to be sure.

Sakura raises her hand and cupped Saki's face to reassure her that she wants this as well and Sakura wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ok then let's continue where we left off," Saki says as she got off Sakura and took her yukata with Sakura doing the same as they both take off their bras and panties.

Sakura lay down on her back on the bed with her hands stretch out for Saki to take and to feel her body on top hers.

As Saki went down on Sakura she felt Sakura arms wrap around her back tightly which brings their naked bodies closer and the two start to make out again.

Saki starts to move her body against Sakura's and Sakura doing the same which causes both of their beasts to rub each other's nipples as they continued moving against one and other.

And letting out moans into each other mouths.

Saki broke the kiss to move down to Sakura beasts to fondle them and sucked one of her nipples for a bit until Saki stop and moved down her fingers to her girlfriend's thigh's to touch them at a slow pace.

Which cause Sakura to shiver a bit as she felt Saki's fingers on her thighs.

Saki continued running her fingers on Sakura thighs until she stops and grab both legs and leans her head down in between Sakura legs and started to lick her flower garden.

Sakura grips the bed sheets hard as she lets out a moan of pleasure as she felt Saki licking her flower garden and god it felt really good as Sakura never felt this good before.

Wanting to feel even more pleasure, Sakura took hold of her own beasts and fondle one of them with one hand and the other hand on Saki's head to bring her tongue deeper into her pussy

"Saki-Chan, that's feel-good keep making me good," Sakura says as she closes her eyes and let out another moan as Saki's tongue was giving her pleasure.

Listening to Sakura moans of pleasure, Saki started to lick Sakura slit more intensely as Saki stick one of her fingers in her girlfriend's mouth as the red-head was moaning too loud.

Which cause Sakura to open her eyes as she felt Saki's finger wiggle around inside her mouth, but that didn't stop her running her tongue all over Saki's finger.

After a while of licking Sakura slit, Saki lifted her head up to catch her breath and remove her finger from Sakura's mouth to let her breathe as well.

After catching both of their breath, Saki slowly moves the finger that was inside Sakura mouth to the inside her of pussy. Which Sakura let out a loud yelp as she was feeling pain having her hymen being broken for the first time.

Feeling concern for her girlfriend, Saki was about to pull out until Sakura stop her to reassure her that it's fine and told her to continue.

Saki nodded before moving her finger inside Sakura pussy at a slow thrusting pace so Sakura can get used to Saki finger moving in and out of her.

After while Sakura moans of pain turned into pleasure, Sakura arch her body upwards and thrust back against Saki's finger to feel more pleasure.

Seeing her girlfriend getting used to her finger thrusting inside her, Saki added another finger in her pussy and started to move a bit faster.

"OH GOD SAKI, THAT FEELS GOOD DON'T STOP THRUSTING YOUR FINGERS INSIDE ME." Sakura moaned out loud as she never had never two fingers go inside of her before.

Thank god their room is soundproof as they don't want anyone coming in to see them having sex and not ruin their special moment between them.

After while enjoying Saki fingers thrusting inside her, Sakura could feel her climax building up inside her lower abdomen as she felt Saki's fingers going deeper and a lot faster than before and could feel limit approaching her.

Sakura did try to hold back from climaxing as she wants to enjoy the pleasure of Saki's fingers going in and out of her. But it was proven useless as she can feel her climax coming.

"Saki... Saki... ahh... I'm... I'm cumming..." Sakura moaned out her lover's name over and over again as she cum over all over Saki fingers with her wet pussy juice.

Saki sits up and took out her fingers that were covered in Sakura's wet juices and started to lick the fingers that has the wet juice running down on her fingers.

Saki was about to lick the other finger until Sakura took hold of her finger and put it inside her mouth and started to lick and suck Saki finger that have her pussy juice on it.

Saki gazes in awe as she watches Sakura licked and sucked her own pussy juice right off her finger. But Saki didn't care as she found Sakura having her own pussy juice going down her mouth was very hot and sexy.

"So Sakura did ya enjoy yourself having your first time with me," Saki asked.

"That was... That was amazing." Sakura exclaimed as she finished sucking and licking Saki's fingers.

"Good now it's my turn to make me feel good," Saki says as she lifted Sakura up and place her on her lap with their legs now overlapping each other.

Saki starts to grind her hips against Sakura hips which the red-head did the same and start thrusting against each other, as their slits caressing one another and their clits kissed each other over again and again as they both let out loud moans.

Particularly Sakura as she has not got the chance to recover from her last orgasm.

After grinding and thrusting against each other for a while. Saki could feel her climax coming along with Sakura's as she just ejaculation a little while ago.

Saki... Saki... ahh... I'm... I'm cumming again." Sakura moaned out her lover's name a second time as she could feel her second orgasm building up inside her.

Saki did try her best not to climax as she was close to cumming as well and wanted Sakura to have her second release before she did.

But Saki couldn't hold back her oncoming orgasm as the feeling of wanting to release was too much for her. "Sakura... I... I'm cumming too..."

Saki letting out a loud moan before her eyes widened upon Sakura bringing her into another deep kiss, soon closing her eyes and enjoying the kiss however as their loud moans of release were muffed while they kissed passionately and doubled their efforts, both of them riding out their intense orgasms together.

The two started to relax their bodies as they rode out the last wave of their climaxes together, now parting their lips with a trail of saliva and panting heavily as they both lay down on the bed with Saki on top of Sakura and trying to catch their breath.

Sakura looked up to Saki grinning back at her with a silly look on her face, which causes Sakura to laugh before interlocking their hands together and looked into Saki eyes and Saki doing the same.

"I'm glad we got to spend this time with each other Saki, without anyone interrupting us, as we don't get to spend much time with each other cause you know we are idols." And idols are not allowed to date in general."

"But I couldn't care less about that as you are my girlfriend and mine alone and no one else can have you.

"Wow Sakura you sure are the protective type huh, well doesn't matter because I'm glad I got to spend this day with you as well and our first time doing it." And if anyone has a problem with our relationship they get a punch to the face.

Sakura let out small chucked before she leaned their foreheads together for a bit with their eyes close until they pulled away and open their eyes as they looked right into each other eyes once more.

"I love you Saki and hope we get to do something like this again in the future."

I love ya too Sakura and you betcha we will do this again soon."

The two shared one final kiss before closing their eyes lids and drifting off to sleep with smiles both on their faces as they will not forget this moment and both looked forward to tomorrow as they have one day more left to do whatever they want.

The next morning the two lovers were sleeping peacefully until they heard the door being knocked on at very early in the morning. Which left them annoyed as they were enjoying their sleep with each other.

"Saki just ignore them and let try to go back to sleep ok?" Sakura says as she wants to just to sleep peacefully with Saki in their bed.

But the knocking only got louder than before which's Saki and Sakura both groan out loud as they knew the person who knocked on the door won't go away anytime soon.

Saki let out a sigh before getting up to answer the door. "Stay in bed Sakura, I will answer the door real quick and come back to bed yeah."

"Ok, Saki." But be quick about it so you can come back to bed with me so you and I can enjoy our sleep.

Saki put her robe on and left the bedroom to answer the door. As she opens the door, Saki was greeted by a staff member with a tray of food in her hands.

"Good morning I got your free breakfast along with... the staff member didn't finish her sentence as she looked at Saki who's hair was messy and covered in the reek of sex.

The staff member left the food in Saki's hand and left without saying anything else.

"Um thank you?" That was weird well no matter free food is free food. Hey Sakura, are you hungry? Cause I've got something for us to eat.

"I am a bit hungry, but breakfast can wait as I prefer having my girlfriend in bed with me," Sakura says as she misses Saki's warmth which is unusual for them as zombies can't radiant heat from their bodies anymore.

But Sakura doesn't care about that as Sakura is glad that she can feel Saki's warmth.

Saki placed the food on the table and took her robe off to go join her naked girlfriend. As she got on the bed, she felt Sakura's hands pulling her down and warping her hands tightly around her back.

"Mmm, that feels much better," Sakura says as she happily nuzzled into the biker's neck.

"Missed me that much do ya egghead." Saki teases the red-head as she smirks.

But Saki didn't get her answer as Sakura was already sleeping with her hands still warp around her back. So Saki closes her eyes and went to sleep as well.

The two slept through the whole day as they prefer it that way. But both woke up a bit later as they need to eat and clean themselves off from last night activity.

After getting up the two made their way to the bathroom to clean the sweat and sex oder that was still lingering on them. After cleaning themselves off the two eat the meals that were provided for them with Sakura having her cake as a side

The two finish their meal a short while later and with a half day they decided to go sightseeing around the Biwako area with a hired tour guide. The two made their way to the front of the inn and wait for the tour guide to arrive.

It wasn't that long that the tour guide arrived to take them around the Biwako area. The zombie couple went from different places to try different foods to a local shrine with both of them praying for their careers as idols and their relationship to stay intact.

After seeing all the buildings and eating the food, they went back to the inn to sleep in early as they have to checkout early in the morning.

By the time they got to the inn it was already night time so they went back to the room to sleep and skip dinner as they are full from eating out all day

The next morning the two were already waked as they are packing their stuff in their bags. The two left the room and went to the counter to checkout to go home.

After checking out, they took a taxi to go home as the train lines were close down for today. It wasn't long before they got back to the manor, after paying the fare the two exited the taxi and walked inside the gates hand in hand to their home.

The two made it the door and was about to open the door until they were greeted by an angry Kotaro.

"Hello, girls did you enjoy your trip to the inn without telling me that is a no go."

The couple looked behind their manager to see their friends with an apologetic look on their faces except Lily who has a smug looked on her face.

"As for your punishment for leaving without telling me, you Saki has to pull out all the weeds at the front of house and back." And Sakura you have to clean the kitchen from top to bottom.

"That is all, you stupid zombies." And with that Kotaro left them outside to do his own thing.

The two looked at each other before letting out a laugh and went inside to accept their punishments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was a bit late cause I was so busy.
> 
> Next Chapter A Drunk Egghead


	5. A Drunk Egghead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After cleaning out the kitchen Sakura's finds chocolate in the kitchen fridge and takes one which causes her to become drunk and becomes too bold in with Saki.

After coming home from their stay at the inn, they were greeted by their angry manager who gives them both punishments as for not telling where they went.

And to make sure Saki doesn't skip out doing her punishment he assigns Lily and Yugiri to keep an eye on her and report back to him.

As for Sakura, Kotaro knows he can trust Sakura as she will do what she is told and he has nothing to worry about her as it just cleaning in the kitchen and nothing will go wrong hopefully.

It was very early in the morning and Saki was forced to get up by Lily and Yugiri who told her to pull out the weeds which she did not like as she was sleeping with Sakura. But the red-head was nowhere to be seen as she was already awake and left to clean the kitchen.

"Fine I'm getting up now gah this is such a pain, I said I was going to do it." You didn't have to get me up so early in the morning.

After getting out her PJs and changing into her clothes, the three made their way outside to see how many weeds Saki has to pull and there was a lot of them all over the front of the manor and this was just the front, who knows how many are at the back.

"Geez, this is gonna take forever," Saki complains as she never thought there were that many weeds. "Whoever told Kotaro, where we were, is gonna get a beat down from me."

"Well I may have told him where you two were as payback, but mostly towards you Saki as I want to return the favor when you got me into trouble by ratting me out and left me to deal with our manager."

"Originally Sakura was to join you helping pull out the weeds, but I told Kotaro that I have no grudge against Sakura so he gave her the easier job to clean the kitchen even though there barely anything in there to clean."

"Why you come here so I can punch your face," Saki says angrily as she made her way to knock sense into her until she was stopped by Yugiri.

"Now... Now lady Saki, that no way to act towards a child you are our fearless leader and letting this getting to you is not like you."

"But Yugiri that little shrimp got me into this mess in the first place and I have to strain my back picking all these weeds."

"Now Saki, the quicker you finish you can go back inside to spend time with Sakura." Does that sound good to you Saki? The courtesan asked.

"Alright fine I do it so I can spend time with my girlfriend and be done with this mess."

"That is the spirit Saki, you got this," Yugiri says cheerfully.

Saki got on the ground and start picking the weeds out of the ground one after another. After an hour of pulling the weeds, Saki's hands starting to get sore.

"Gah this is taking way too long," Saki yelled out in frustration as she getting tried pulling the weeds and she not even done doing the rest of the weeds.

"Oh, what's the matter fearless leader, getting tired of pulling the weeds," Lily says as she is enjoying seeing Saki struggling just to pull weeds.

"You shut your mouth shrimpy or this fist is going to your face."

"Ooh, I'm so sacred Saki what should I ever do to get out of this mess," Lily says in a fake sacred tone.

"As soon I'm done with this weed pulling you so get it shrimpy and you will regret dobbing me in." Saki says as she goes back to the weeds.

"Sakura you sure get the easy job and you better ready cause I'm gonna kiss the hell out of you."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Sakura was already done cleaning as there wasn't much to clean in the first place."

"Hmm that was a lot easier than I thought, I wonder how Saki is doing." I do feel bad for leaving her out there by herself to do all of the weed pickings alone.

"Maybe there is something in the fridge to cheer Saki up." Sakura made her way to the fridge and open it to see if there anything in there to cheer Saki up.

The only thing in there was chocolate that was in a red box that was already opened and says do not eat.

"Hmm, Saki definitely won't like this but doesn't mean I can't have one as sweets are my favorite to eat when I was alive and still are even though I'm a zombie now."

Sakura took one of the chocolate and popped it down her mouth, as soon the chocolate hit her tastebuds Sakura felt the sweetness of the chocolate on her taste buds and which she lets out a sigh of bliss as she savors every chew of the chocolate.

"Hmm, this chocolate is delicious even though the taste of chocolate feels a bit weird," Sakura says as she can keep on chewing the chocolate in her mouth.

Sakura heard the door being opened which means that is Saki done with the weeds. She left the kitchen to greet her girlfriend who was waiting in their room with the other girls. But not before stumbling on the way there.

"Oof I'm done finally." Saki's says as she plops down on hers and Sakura's bed.

"You did a good job lady Saki, I'm proud of you. Yugiri says.

"Yeah, I was expecting you to give up half way." But you didn't so I give you props for not giving up. Lily says as she gives Saki a thumbs up.

All Lily got in return was Saki's rude finger being pointed at her before putting her finger down.

"Hey, I was trying to be nice," Lily says as she puffs out her cheeks

After resting for a bit Saki got off the bed to go find her girlfriend and make out with her. She made it to the door and open the door to find Sakura standing there.

"Oh Sakura, there you are I was about to look for you so we can make out somewhere private if you are down for that," Saki asked hopefully as she went through hell and she deserves a kiss.

But Saki didn't get her answer as Sakura was not talking or answering her back.

"Hey, Sakura did you hear me?" I asked you if you want to make..." Saki didn't finish her sentence as she felt Sakura's body on hers and her hands on Saki's butt.

"He... hey, Sakura what are ya doing?" Saki says weakly as she felt her butt being squeeze together roughly.

But Sakura didn't answer Saki back, but instead with great force pushed the blonde towards the bed and pushed her down on the bed.

Sakura what with you all of sudden you are not normally like this what gives girl."

But Sakura crawls on all fours towards Saki in a sexy manner and place her finger on Saki's mouth to prevent her from speaking.

"Shush you talk too much just be quiet and let kiss me you." Sakura moves her finger away from Saki's mouth and planted her lips on Saki's with her tongue forcefully went inside Saki mouth and wiggle around with great force.

Saki tries to get Sakura off her as she needs to breathe, but anytime she did manage to get her girlfriend off her, Sakura was already back on her lips which Saki's leaves no time to catch her breath.

After a while of kissing Sakura finally pulled away which gives Saki a chance to breathe.

Sakura's looks at Saki's face with lust in her eyes. "Heyyyyyyyy Saki did you like my lips on yours cause I sure did like the taste of your lips on mine," Sakura says lustily as she wipes the saliva off her mouth with her hand and takes off Saki's pants as well.

"I do Sakura, but I wanted to do make out in our other make out spot you know the one," Saki says as she finally catches her breath.

"Well we can go there to make out and do all sort of things together or we can just make out right here."

"Even in front all our friends?" Saki asked as she was shocked that Sakura wanted them to make out right in front of their friends and Saki kinda found it hot that all their friends will be watching them making out and possibly more than just to kiss to kiss action.

"Well let them watch us make out so we can show them our love for each other," Sakura says as she kissed the blonde biker girl again and sides her hand underneath Saki's shirt and starts feeling her beast.

Saki let out a muffled moan into their kiss as she felt her girlfriend fondling her beast and feeling her thigh's

While Sakura busy having her way with Saki, the rest of their friends watches in shock except for Lily as her eyes and ears were being covered and blocked by Yugiri and surprisingly Tae as Lily is still a child even though she is a zombie now and can't not age anymore.

"Yugiri, Tae, I want to see and hear my friends doing the deed for my own eyes to see," Lily says while whingeing.

"Sorry Lily, even though you are a zombie you are still a child and I'm afraid I can't let you watch or hear our friends umm doing the deed you called it is not good for you to witness them."

"And thanks Tae for covering Lily ears."

"Gah." That was all Tae did say.

They continued to watch the couple doing it in their bed until Sakura stop feeling her up and kissing her. But instead, move her head into Saki's neck and started to leave little kisses over her neck.

Saki let a quiet moan with her eyes closed as Sakura's kiss was sending pleasure throughout her entire body and to feel more of it, Saki took hold of Sakura head and brought her deeper into her neck.

Sakura stops for a bit to look Saki in the eyes before she starts to talk in a childlike manner.

"Tee hee Saki you look so cute for a biker girl which I didn't notice at firstsssssss cause I find you scary looking at... umm where we did meet again?"

"She forgets where they met?" Ai and Junko yelled out loud.

"Oh, who cares now, all that matters now you are and I together as lovers, and I'd give you something so others can see you are taken."

Sakura leans her head into Saki's neck again and planted her lips on her neck and took a small bite of her neck to leave a bite mark on there and after seeing her own bite mark on Saki's neck she continued leaving little kisses all over her neck.

"Ow Sakura's that hurts like hell, why you would do that." Saki's says as she rubs her neck where the bite mark is.

Sakura stops kissing her girlfriend's neck as she needs to repeat what she said a minute ago. "Like I told you before I want to everyone to see that you are taken and mine alone. 

"At least tell me you are gonna do that next time," Saki says as she knows her neck is gonna be sore and red for the next few days.

Saki was gonna put back on her pants to go sleep as she wasn't in the mood to make-out anymore because of the bite mark on her neck. After putting back on her pants, Saki felt Sakura hands wrap around her back tightly and felt her neck being kissed all over the place.

"Sakura st...stop, I'm not in the mood ok so stop kissing my neck and let me sleep." But Sakura didn't listen and continued to kiss Saki's neck.

"I think lady Sakura is drunk off something," Yugiri says.

"H...how can you tell she is drunk," Saki asked as she struggles to talk as Sakura kisses get a bit rougher.

"I can smell the alcohol coming from her as I spent a lot of time with men who get drunk on different types of drinks and I definitely can say she is drunk."

"Do you think she eat one of Kotaro's alcohol chocolate while she was cleaning the kitchen," Junko asked 

"Well sure looks like it, as Lady Sakura would never be this bold or be very possessive of Saki as she left a bite mark on her neck if I remember Sakura saying that."

"Hey, guys instead of talking about my girlfriend being drunk, how you help me NOW!" Saki yelled out loud as she was getting very tired right now.

"Sorry lady Saki, it won't take long for the alcohol to take effect and force Sakura to go to sleep."

"And how long is that gonna take cause I'm tired and just to sleep.

"It should be at least a few minutes at most, I'm sure of it."

And true to her word Sakura stop kissing Saki's neck and was fast asleep on her chest with the red-head mumbling few words in her sleep.

"Finally I can now go to sleep and I will have a little chat with our manager about his alcohol chocolate in the morning," Saki says before falling sleep real fast.

"I never knew someone could fall asleep that fast before but then again Saki was feeling a bit tried from Sakura doing stuff to her, So I don't blame her," Ai says as she made her way over there to put the blanket on the couple.

"Well ladies with our leader sleeping peacefully with her girlfriend shall we call it a night as well?" Yugiri says as it was already nighttime.

Lily finally got free from Yugiri's and Tae hands to see Saki and Sakura already sleeping.

"Aww I missed it, thanks a lot Yugiri and Tae I didn't get to see them doing it. Lily says while sticking her tongue out at them.

The rest of the girls just laugh at Lily for not letting her see anything thanks to Yugiri and Tae. After laughing for a bit they finally tune in to bed as they want don't to get into trouble.

The next morning Sakura woke up with a headache in her head as she was confused and can't remember what from last night, the only thing she can remember was leaving the kitchen and making her way to where she and Saki slept, but anything after that was a bust.

"Hey, Sakura you feeling better yet?"

Sakura looked to see her girlfriend looking back at her.

"Umm good morning Saki did you know what happened last night cause I can't remember a thing from last night," Sakura asked as she wants to know what she did.

"Well Sakura I was looking for you so can we make out in our private make-out spot, but I asked you didn't answer me, but you forced me back onto the bed and start kissing me crazy while feeling my beasts at the same time."

"And that was in front of our friends too."

"Oh god, Sakura's says in horror as she wonders what else she did in front of their friends and to her girlfriend.

"You also give me a bite mark on my neck to let everyone know I belong to you."

"Oh, I am so sorry Saki, I didn't mean to do that I wasn't sure what came over me."

"Well you were drunk so yeah that would happen to someone or zombie under the influence of alcohol."

"Alcohol? but I'm sure didn't take any alcohol as the only thing I did had was chocolate."

"Yes, which had alcohol in the chocolate that causes you to become drunk in the first place."

"Oh I wonder why that chocolate tasted funny, well anyway are you give me one."

"Give you what?" Saki asked.

"A bite mark so everyone can know I am your girlfriend and yours only," Sakura says as she wants to have one as well.

"Hmm maybe later as I don't feel like it right now, so later if that alright with you Sakura."

"Yeah ok later than," Sakura says in a disappointed tone as she hoping for Saki to give her one right now, but she did say Saki will give her one later so it's not too bad.

A few minutes later all the rest of the girls were awake and already for the day and was about to leave the room until Kotaro came barging in their room again.

"GOOD MORNING ZOMBIES I GOT A JOB FOR... Kotaro didn't finish his sentence as he was punch in the stomach again by Saki and she grabs his collar and drags him outside to have a little chat, but stopping to speak to Sakura.

"Sakura I won't be long so just stay there, just gonna have a little chat with our manager before we go out."

"Ok, Saki have fun and don't hurt him too bad ok, he is our manager after all.

"Ok I try not to hurt him too much, but don't expect anything from me. Saki's says before dragging their manager outside.

All the girls heard Kotaro screams coming from down the hallways which send a chill down their spines as they now know not to piss off Saki when it comes to her girlfriend.

And they all looked at Sakura just playing with her thumbs and they wonder how a nice girl like her is dating a biker chick from a different time. But they don't want to know and they will never want to know how the two become lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be Photoshoot and teaching the chicken to how to swim


	6. Lovers trouble in paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Saki were worried about their relationship as they are afraid of being shun by their fans and be taken away from their each other by Kotaro.
> 
> Luckily there is someone who’s gives them a pep talk about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit late, just busy with some personal stuff. And will post more regularly.

Saki and Sakura were sleeping peacefully in their bed until they were woken up by their manager and was drag to the basement against their will. They try to escape from Kotaro's tight hold on them, but it was no use as his grip was too tight on the back of their collars. So they just gave up and just accepted on what crazy plan he got in store for them.

It's wasn't long before they got to the basement and Kotaro kicked the door open to throw them in the slightly dark room which both of them landed face first on the ground.

Saki got her face off the ground and started to remove the dirt that was all over her face.

"Hey, Sakura are you alright..." Saki asked as she turned her head around after cleaning her face off with dirt. Sakura head was missing from her body as her girlfriend body was walking towards to where her head is which is in Kotaro's hands.

"I'm fine Saki, but can you help me get my head back from our manager as I am starting to get a bit sick from him moving my head around in circles," Sakura says as she is now being tossed in the air over and over again.

Saki managed to catch her girlfriend's head and she pointed Sakura headless body to sit down on the seat so she can put her head back on with ease.

After putting her head back on, Saki asked if Sakura was feeling a bit better that she got her body reunited with her head. Which the red-head smiled back at Saki to let her know that she is thankful that the blonde got her head back from Kotaro messing around her head.

Saki was glad that her girlfriend was feeling better despite the red-head being tossed around like a ball.

Saki was annoyed that he woke them up and drag them to the basement against their will and throw them in there like trash which both of them land face first in the ground which leaves dirt all over both of their faces.

And he had the nerve to played around with her girlfriend head like a ball.

"Looks like someone needs to get another beat down," Saki says as she made her way to Kotaro and teach him another lesson.

"You got some nerve to wake me and Sakura in very early in the morning, and drag us to the basement against our will and not only that you throw us in there like we are trash or something."

And you have the balls to toss my girlfrie..., my best friend head in the air like a ball which almost made her sick."

"Well what are you gonna do about it, you stupid zombie," Kotaro says in a silly tone.

Saki had enough of his antic's as there is so much shit she can take and this was the final straw for the blonde girl, Saki was going to hit him so bad that he can't walk.

But Sakura whisper into Saki's ear which causes her to stop in her tracks completely and prevent Saki from hurting Kotaro real bad. So Saki made her way to the seat and sit down on it with her legs crossed as she waits for shades to tell them why they are both in the basement very early in the morning.

And he is lucky that she not beating his ass right now if wasn't for Sakura promising her that they can have a make-out session later.

"Well, shades are you tell us why we are in the basement so damn early in the morning."

"Well I'm glad you ask Saki as I got job for you two and only you two can do it, you two will be on the number one magazine for lesbian couples run by Partners in Life, where they will ask you questions about being in a relationship with the same sex and take your photos to put on the front cover of the magazine."

"And this job is perfect for you two as I have noticed you two getting a lot closer to each other over the last few months, which is fine and all..., but as long you two are not engaging in sexual acts which would be considered necrophilia."

"Further," he continued, idols are not allowed to date as they have to stay pure and if word got out if one of you are in a relationship it can ruin your careers, this includes dating the same member of sex."

"So if I found out you two are dating or each other, there will be consequences and I have to force that person to break up with you or take one of you away from each other until you Sakura or Saki forget the relationship you two had."

"But you two are not in a relationship so it's fine and pretend you two are in a relationship, also if they ask you to kiss whenever it's on the cheek or on the lips, I give you two permission to do that, but anything after that is a no go."

"And it's like not anyone gonna go out with you two since you two are zombies now and get back to bed you two as you gonna need some rest."

The two just nodded and left the basement without saying anything else and which left Kotaro Godsmack as he was expecting to get a beatdown from Saki or something, but he is still standing up and not on the ground in pain.

"Well that was unusual of her, normally she be right in my face and shouting at me and then a punch to my stomach, but I guess I can't complain too much and why do I feel oddly disappointed about this."

The two girls made it back to their bed and hopped in the bed to try to sleep, but none of them could fall sleep as they lay awake thinking about what Kotaro said about idol girls dating one and another.

Which left them both worried about their relationship as lovers, mostly Sakura as she grow to loved her girlfriend very deeply even though Saki is a tough biker girl from 90s. But Sakura didn't mind that as she likes her girlfriend being herself and she doesn't want Saki to change one bit.

But Sakura can't help but be worried about their predicament as she grows more nervous by the second as she doesn't know what is gonna happened to them.

And the red-head wonders if Kotaro is really gonna force them apart? Sakura couldn't handle that after spending time so with Saki and they just took the next step in their relationship by having sex.

Sakura consider running away with her girlfriend just in case Kotaro finds out about them, but Sakura didn't want to leave her idol career behind and most importantly her friends who she grew close with and Saki as well.

But Sakura couldn't choose one as all of them are important to her, which left her in deep concentration until she pull out her thoughts by Saki's hand on hers.

"Sakura turned her head to see Saki looking with a worried look of her own.

"Look Sakura, you are overthinking about this ok? I'm worried about him finding out about us and what he is gonna do to pull our relationship apart if he does find out, but I won't let him do that to us as I refuse to let our annoying ass manager destroy what we have is special between us only."

"And he has another thing coming if he tries to take you away from me as I won't let him or anyone else take my egghead from me."

Sakura was deeply touched by Saki's comment that blonde won't let anything get in the way of their relationship which left the red-head in tears as no one ever said that to her before."

Thank you Saki, this means a lot to me as I never have anyone care about me let alone my first girlfriend, I love you Saki."

"Love ya too egghead."

Saki moves her head and leans forward to touch Sakura forehead with the red-head doing the same, the two stay like this for a little while before both of them start to kiss each other on the lips with both warping their arms around their backs to bring their bodies closer.

They continued making out with one of them pulling away for air, only to go back to kissing again.

Saki stops kissing Sakura so she can put the blanket on them and go to sleep as they both have to sleep for the interview and the photoshoot, they shared one final kiss before drifting to sleep with both arms still warp tightly around their backs as they don't want to let each other go.

It's wasn't long before the morning sunrise shows up and shines in the girl's room and right onto Saki' and Sakura's face with both of them letting loud groans as they really don't want to go, but they have to go or else they get drag again.

After a half hour of getting ready, they went outside to see their manager waiting in the van and him honking the car wheel nonstop with a silly look.

"Hurry up you deadbeats I don't have all day you know, this pretty face got places to see and other stuff to do like drinking."

The two just grunted quietly before getting in the van and putting the seatbelts on, the drive there wasn't long as they thought but then again it is Kotaro crazy driving.

Saki unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door to get out along with Sakura shortly following behind her.

"Alright girls, do your best in there and I will back to pick you two later," Kotaro says before starting the car and driving away at high speed and they wonder why he hasn't killed them yet or the rest of their friends with his reckless driving.

After seeing their manager drove off, they looked at the building which was covered in big bright pink with the company's name also in pink as well, which left the two in shock as they were not expecting that.

After admiring the unusual building they went inside to see the receptionist to get them sorted out.

"Hello we here for the photo shoot and the interview, my name is Sakura Minamoto and the girl next to me is Saki Nikaido."

"Un yes, we were expecting you two to show up for the shoot as your manager told us beforehand that two girls name Sakura Minamoto and Saki Nikaido will be coming in today so please take a seat and your session will begin shortly."

The couple thanked the receptionist as they made their way to the seats and sat down on the chair to wait for whoever will see them. It wasn't long that someone came out with a clipboard calling out their names.

The two got off the seats and follow the lady where she leads them to a big black door and told them to go inside, as they opened the door and walk in they were greeted by a very energetic man in a think jacket brown with long red loose jeans who seems happy to see them."

"Hello, you must be Sakura and Saki yes? My name is Yumma, I have to say you two have nice smooth hair which is perfect for the photoshoot.

"Well thank you Mr. Yumma for saying that about our hair, but I don't think there is anything special about our hair."

"Please cut the formalities, just Yumma is fine now take a seat and we begin shortly."

After taking their seats it wasn't long before Yumma crew come in with makeup boxes and cameras with big lens on them and lights with paper over them and about five minutes later they were ready to go, Let's get this photo shoot started." Yumma yelled out loud with a YEAH at the end.

The two got into position but not before Sakura and Saki looked at Yumma as they are seeing another version of Kotaro, but him not acting like an asshole like their manager.

The girls were told to do different poses as they looked at the camera with fakes smiles on their face and the way they are doing the poses was very stiff and forced which Yumma picked up on and told his crew and the girls to stop as he didn't like what he was seeing.

"Girls what the matter? is this photoshoot making you two uncomfortable if so I can find some way to fix that for you."

"No it's not that just we..." both them stop talking as Kotaro's words rang over and again in their minds. 

Yumma noticed a familiar look on their faces as he seen it before and he not gonna get an answer out of them with his crew in there, so he told them to take a break and come back later.

Which he grabs a chair and put it in front of them and took a seat on it, so he can talk to them.

"Sakura and Saki, you can talk to me ok? whatever is troubling you two I want to help so please tell me what is wrong."

The two looked at each other before Saki gave Sakura a nod to tell him. "Ok, I and Saki are dating each other." 

Sakura halted from speaking a bit and looked at Yumma face to see if there is a disgusted look on his face about the fact she told him they are dating each other. But when Sakura did look at him there was no disgusted look on his face, but instead, he was smiling back at Sakura which she took as a sign to continued to speak.

"I loved Saki more than anything and she loves me too so when we were told about this job about lesbian's couple's, we were happy that we can express our love for each other through a magazine with our photos on the front cover."

"So when our manager told us we have to pretend to be in a relationship with each other, this left us disappoint as we have to fake it which didn't suit well us."

"But that is not the main problem we have when he told us if he ever found about our relationship with each other, he will force us apart to save our careers as idols are not allowed to date let alone the same sex member."

"So this left us worried about what would he do to our relationship so I considered running with Saki to save our relationship as lovers, if he ever does found out about us, but I didn't want to leave my idol career behind and my friends as well."

"That when Saki reassure me if Kotaro ever finds out about us she will fight for our relationship and that I should fight for our relationship as well, but that still leaves us worried about our fans will shun us when they found out we are for dating each other and this can also ruin our friends idol careers as well."

Sakura finally was done talking and grip Saki's hand hard out of fear and Saki doing the same as they don't know what he is gonna do next. But all they heard was him laughing before settling down from laughing and started to speak in a caring tone.

"Saki and Sakura you don't have to be in shame for your love with each other as being in loved is a blessing even if it is with two girls who are idols that can't date as they have to stay pure."

"But that doesn't matter as I can see you two love each other deeply and I can tell already that you two took the next in your relationship by having sex with each other, which is a good thing as you both will continue to grow as lovers."

"Here I want to show you two something." Yumma pulled out his wallet from his jacket and open it to take out a photo and he handed the photo to the girls to have a looked.

When Sakura took the photo from Yumma they looked at the photo and there was another man next to him with two young children in both of their arms with all of them smiling silly.

Sakura handed the photo back to Yumma before he started to speak." That man is my husband who I met a few years back when I was still straight, but after meeting him that when I knew I was gay but I wasn't sure at first as I was still young back then."

"But after getting to know him, we started going out together which of course everyone gives us the look as they never seen two men go out while holding hands, but that didn't us from being together as we loved each other."

"I told my parents about how I was gay and immediately I was told to get out of their house as I will bring shame to them, so I ended at my boyfriend place and his parents already know our relationship and gave us their blessing."

"After a few years, we ended up getting married so we moved out of his parent's place and got a place of our own as well adopting the two kids and how we became the happy family you seen in the photo that I gave you."

"So once again do not feel shame as there is nothing wrong with being in loved with the same sex as I will support both of you and hope you two continued to grow together as lovers."

Sakura and Saki were shocked as they didn't think there will be anyone out there to support their relationship, but both were glad as there is someone who cares about them and won't shun them for dating each other.

"Thank you Yumma, this means a lot to me and Saki as we weren't sure if you gonna disapprove of us, I am glad you support our relationship and one more thing can you not tell Kataro about us as we don't need any more stress in our lives."

"No problem Sakura, your secret will be safe with me, now are you two ready where we left off as we need to finish this shoot and moved onto the interview."

The two nodded and got into position and started to do the same poses from before but this time they are doing the pose with passion and love as Yumma keep telling them to keep going.

After an hour doing different poses with the final one being a passionate kiss which the two did gladly as they want to show the people in the room with them their love for each other.

They were allowed to leave as both of them did a good job with the photoshoot and both passed the interview with flying colors.

"Thank you Sakura and Saki for coming in today, I am glad I got to meet you two and also for telling me about your relationship as most same-sex couples don't reveal about themselves as lovers."

"And I hope to get to see you two again as I've taken a liking to the both of you, so goodbye Saki and Sakura."

The two nodded and waved goodbye as they made their way to the door which both of them didn't notice Yumma smiling back at them.

As soon they left the room, Yumma pulled out his phone and started to dial someone number into his phone."Hello Kotaro, do you mind telling me the address where Sakura and Saki lived as I want to give them something."

A week later Saki went outside to check the mail where she found an envelope and a middle package addressed to them with their names written in pink. So Saki took the envelope and the package inside to show Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, we got mail from that Yumma guy which is awesome as I never got this type thing for just doing a photo and answering a few questions."

"But how did he know where to send them, we didn't tell him where we lived so how did he found out where we lived?"

"Who cares how he found out, all I want is to open this envelope and the package to see what inside it." Saki sat down to Sakura to open it.

Sakura wished Saki could be a little more cautious, but she too wants to know what in the envelope and the package as well."

Saki opened the envelope first which had a letter inside and she took it out to read it.

"Hello Saki and Sakura, how are you two? I hope you both are doing well, anyway I want to let you two that the photoshoot you two did along with the questions you answered was a hit with everybody and we been selling more magazine then faster we can make them."

So I made something for you two for your hard work and time to help me out."

"Yours truly," 

Yumma.

After reading the letter, Saki put down the letter and picked up the middle size package to open it. Inside the package was a photo frame with Saki and Sakura's picture on it.

Saki picked the photo frame and scooted a bit to let Sakura have a closer looked. The picture of them was Sakura sitting on Saki's lap with Saki arms warp around Sakura waist with both smiles on their faces.

The two looked at each other before both of them grab each side of the photo frame and together placed it on the box stand near their bed. So every time they see this photo, this reminds them of their love for each other and how far they come as from being to complete strangers to lovers.

"Hey babe, you wanna go for a bike ride?" Saki asked but she didn't need to ask in the first place with Sakura took of hold her hand and walk towards the door where the bike is waiting for them.

Both of them know they are get into trouble for not doing their idol work, but neither care as the two got on Saki's bike and rode off into the distance as to find their next adventure together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Teaching Saki how to swim?


	7. Teaching Saki how to swim?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saki starts to enjoy swimming until something goes wrong

Saki and Sakura were walking towards the door as they just came back from the bike ride they had a few hours ago, but neither of them got to open the door handle as all of their friends came out at the same time and ended up falling on top of one and another.

And with their heads popping off as well.

"Alright, what with you lot coming out in such a hurry," Saki says as she made her way towards where the headless bodies are and picked up Ai's head off the ground.

"Well you wouldn't believe where we are going, all of us are heading to our very own private island with a villa to stay in for the next three days as our manager is giving us another break for some reason and 

"Which means we get to go swimming and have a barbecue FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS."!

"But unfortunately our manager will be coming with us to the island." Ai lamented in a sad tone.

Saki was too excited to reply as she wants to know what is a barbecue as she has never heard this so-called barbecue before cause she went off the cliff and died playing the game chicken a bit too serious. 

Saki then starts bopping up and down on the spot which causes Ai to get sick from all the jumping until the word swimming slowing sinks into the blonde's undead ears that brought her out of her jumping state.

"Wait Ai, did you say swimming?" but Saki never got an answer from the girl in her hands as she heard a loud squeal coming from behind her."

"WHEN DO WE LEAVE?" Sakura asked in a more excited tone then Saki's as she never the got the chance to go swimming or wear a swimsuit when she was still alive amongst the living 

And she's now got the chance to swim with her friends and her girlfriend.

"We leave first thing in the morning as our manager will meet us there and take us to the island, and we also need to buy swimsuits as well."

"So I already call a taxi van to take us to the mall and it shouldn't be too long before our ride gets here. And Saki, can you please reattach my head to my body."

"Oh sorry, I do that now."

After helping Ai put back on her head with the rest of the girls doing the same, the taxi van finally arrived and all got them into the car with Sakura and Saki seating at the back. The drive to the mall was very noisy as they were discussing what they should do when they get to the island tomorrow.

Except for Saki as she didn't want to partake in their talks about the activities they are gonna do.

"Hey Saki, are you alright? It just you been very quiet since we left the manor a little while ago, and I'm am starting to worry about you, so as your girlfriend I want to know what's wrong."

"I'm fine babe, you don't have to worry about me, just not in the mood to talk that is all," Saki says as she gives a weak smile to the red-head. 

But Sakura wasn't buying it as she knows her lover is lying to her, but decided not to forced Saki into telling her as she will wait for Saki to tell her on own pace and hoped the trip to the island will her cheer her girlfriend up.

It wasn't long before the girls arrived at the mall which they pay their fare and got off the taxi to rush where the swimsuit section is where everybody picked their swimsuits and went inside the changing room. Everyone except Saki as she was just wandering around the store until all her friends and her lover is done changing.

About 3 minutes later, all the girls came out wearing their swimsuits.

"Hey Saki, how do I looked in my swimsuit?"

Saki looked over where Sakura was and took one look at her girlfriend who was wearing a red bikini top with yellow flowers on them and a skirted bottom to match.

"Y-you looked good in that, Sakura."

Saki couldn't keep her eyes off her girlfriend's no matter how much she tried to look away as she was admiring the red-head beauty and the swimsuit she was wearing as well.

"Thanks, Saki, I got one for you too so let's get you to change into it."

"Um Sakura look, I don't want to wear right it now so can we buy it and go?"

"Oh ok then, I guess we could do that and go home," Sakura says in a disappointed tone as she wanted to see her girlfriend in a swimsuit. But when they get to the island she can admire Saki all she wants and no can stop her.

After paying for all their swimsuits, the girls went to the food court to have lunch for a bit and to see a movie before they have to go home.

About the time the girls got home it was really late cause the movie they watched was so good they watched the movie three times. And their manager is nowhere to be seen as he would give them an earful for being out too late, but the girls are glad their manager is not there to give them more shit.

After everyone eats a late dinner and brush their teeth shortly afterward they went straight on to bed except Saki as she was sitting outside on the porch where she has to deal with this problem on her own

"Gah, What I am supposed to do? I do want to go to the island and spend time with my friends and my egghead of girlfriend, but I don't want to go cause I can't ..."

"Saki? what are you doing out here?"

Saki turns around to Sakura sitting down beside her.

"Just thinking about some stuff egghead," Saki said quietly 

"Do you wanna tell me what's your on mind Saki."

"N-no Sakura, I'm good."

Sakura knows something is bothering her girlfriend so she scooted a bit closer and interlock their fingers together as she leans on her head on the blonde shoulders.

"Look I won't force you into telling me what's wrong, but when you do I be ready to help you Saki after all you are my girlfriend."

"Thanks, babe," Saki says as she kisses Sakura's forehead and continued sitting outside with her until both decided to go inside to turn in for the night, but not before a little make-out session underneath the banket sheets.

The next morning all the girls were up at two am packing their stuff to take to the island and they called a cab as their good for nothing manager is nowhere to be seen.

The drive there was quite peaceful which all them gets to enjoy for while before they get to where they needed to be and it wasn't long when they finally reach the destination they meant to go to

When the members stepped out the cab and pay the man, they turned back to the very thing in front of which a luxury boat that was really big and on the side of the boat was their idol group name written in bright colors.

"Whoa this freakin thing is so huge and how does it move?" Saki asked.

"Saki you don't know what's a boat is?" Lily replied back while trying not to make fun her leader.

"What the hell's a boat?" Saki asked.

"Well a boat is... hee is a type of vehicle that can travel on water and uses powerful propellers to move the boat across the sea."

Lily and the others started to laugh at Saki who didn't hear them laughing except Sakura as she was glaring at them which causes them to stop.

They also didn't notice a man in nice clothes was walking towards them with a letter in his hand.

"Hello you must be Franchouchou yes, I am your captain for today and the one who will drop and picked you up from the island when it's time to leave, also, you got a letter from your manager."

Saki took the letter from the man and open the letter to read it out loud.

"Hello Franchouchou, I know I am supposed to take you lot to the island myself but something came up that I needed to do so urgently." So I called in an old friend to help me with this."

"And I'm sorry I can't be there to take you there myself, so enjoy your time on the island and I will see you lot soon. Oh one more thing, Saki when you return from the island, there something I need you to do."

Regards Kotaro Tatsumi.

All the girls were dead quiet as they didn't except their manager to apologize to them as most of the time he is an asshole to them but they are glad he has a soft side as well.

They handed the man their luggage and walked on the boat to go inside when they did go in. They stop in their tracks as they looked around as the boat has a nice living room area with a big plasma tv attach on the wall and different gaming consoles that Yugiri or Saki hasn't seen before.

And a big kitchen to boot with a big fridge that is twice a lot bigger than one they have at home. Also, there are paintings of them which Tae was having a staring contest with the same image as that looks like her.

"Wow, our manager has sure gone up and beyond hasn't he?" Yugiri's says as she starts to look around and poke stuff with her smoke stick thing again.

"Yugiri, don't poke stuff again with your stick as all the objects in here are not cheap to replace and when did Kotaro get the chance to buy us a boat?" Ai asked 

"Who cares how he got the boat, I'm just gonna enjoyed every moment we have on the boat and the island as you know our manager is gonna make us do something really bad or just plain stupid," Lily says in a happy tone as she gets to play video games again.

Junko was standing by the living table when she's was looking at the very long object that has lots of buttons on it and a bright red button on the very top.

Which was a T.V remote?

"Hey Ai, what this strange thing in front me and what does it do?" Junko asked as she keeps looking it.

"Oh, that is T.V remote that has a red button that turns on and off the big plasma T.V that is front of you and can be used to change the channels," Ai replied back while trying to prevent Yugirl from destroying the objects on the boat.

But it was too late as the courtesan already destroy more than half of the objects on the boat.

Junko picked the remote up and pushed the red to the T.V on and as soon she did, she was blinded by the bright colors on the screen and shocked that program on was people cooking food and cutting their fingers in the process.

And the people cussing words that were bleeped out every time they said a bad word.

"Welcome to modern T.V Junko," Ai says in an exhausted voice after she managed to stop Yugiri from destroying even more objects by knocking her out cold and she was placed on the crouch where there was a lot of sticky tape around the courtesan's body.

This left Ai to worry about the mess Yugiri made and was about to clean it before the nice comes in and sees the mess on the boat. But he walked in at the right time and saw the mess for himself and he just stares at Ai without blinking once.

Which left Ai to think he will tell on them and they never will go on another boat ever again. But instead, he just told them they will be leaving now and he walked pass Ai to start the boat. 

Which Ai just passed out alongside Yugiri.

The boat started to moved after a short while and Junko was still watching the cooking show despite all the bad words coming out of their mouths.

Lily was jumping up and down on Ai's and Yugiri's unconscious bodies which none of them wake from the jumping. And Tae was still having a staring constant with the painting of herself.

Sakura was in the kitchen making some food for herself and for her girlfriend who told the red-head she wasn't feeling good and went to the room to chill out for a bit

After finishing making the food, Sakura walked to the room where Saki was and open the door to go inside to find her lover sleeping peacefully on the double bed

Sakura wished she has a phone so she can take a picture of her girlfriend and save it as her wallpaper. But for now, she has burned this image into her memory bank.

Sakura placed the food on the table in their room and joined Saki on the double bed and closes her eyes. But not before the biker decided to scoot a bit closer to the red-head which keep her up and Saki interlocked their fingers in her sleep.

Which Sakura smiles and kissed Saki's forehead before finally closing her eyes to sleep.

A few hours later, Saki woke up to the sound of someone quietly snoring next to her which was the red-head doing and she was talking in her sleep which Saki finds very cute. She decided to poke her girlfriend's cheek until she woke and she had not an angry look on her face but a smile that could make someone drop dead on the spot.

"Morning Saki, are you feeling any better?" Sakura asked as she lets out a loud yawn.

"Yeah I'm feeling a lot better egghead, man I am sure hungry," Saki says as she can feel her tummy rumbling real loud.

Sakura started to giggle before she told her girlfriend she made some food for her.

"Oh thanks, babe," Saki says as she kissed Sakura's cheek and hop off the bed and walk towards where the food was and she picked up the spoon and scoop a bit of the food and took a bite of it.

The blonde went quiet after one bite which left Sakura worryingly about Saki not liking her food and she put so much effort into making it. But all of suddenly Saki started to munch on the food a lot faster as she wants the taste of whatever it was on her spoon going in her mouth and enjoyed every bite.

"Sakura what did you use to make this food taste so good," Saki asked as she keeps eating her food.

"Well I used some onions to mix in with the eggs and some soy sauce to go top after it was done and a bit of salt to go with it, and a side of lettuce to finish it off."

"Do you like it Saki?" The redhead asked.

"Of course Sakura and if you keep making good food like this, I think I want to marry you and make you my wife someday," Saki says before going to her food.

Sakura was deep thought about what Saki said about her and the biker chick being married to each other and to be her wife.

"Did Saki just say she wants to marry me? She must've been joking right there is no way she wants to be married to someone like me. But it would be nice to have a wedding someday even it is with Saki."

"But that is a dream Saki or I can't ever have since we are zombies and who be willing to even come to our wedding once they find out what we are, and we probably killed in the process." Sakura admittedly sadly.

"Hey Sakura, let's go check on our friends," Saki says after finally finishing her meal.

"Y-yeah ok," Sakura said quietly before leaving the room with Saki and not eating the food she made for herself.

When the two did walk out they find the living room a mess and their friends all over the place. Saki was about to ask what happened but Sakura stops her and told her it wasn't worth talking about.

Plus they were just told by the man from before they will be at the island soon and they should get their bags. So Saki and Sakura got everyone up and try to get Tae away from the painting as she was still staring at it.

After getting their bags, Franchouchou got off the boat and walk towards the villa where they are staying at but not before waving the man off as he is driving the boat back to the mainlands.

Sakura and Saki were in their room changing into the after they were done looking around the inside of the villa and Ai with Lily were setting up the barbecue for tonight as they already went swimming.

And Tae was chasing Junko who jumped off the cliff without her bikini top as the dark-haired had it in her hand and was trying to give it back. As for Yugiri, she just laying underneath an umbrella reading an old book.

After finally changing into their swimsuits, Sakura's rushed out of the villa and ran towards the ocean as she finally gets to go swimming that was denied all her past life.

So the red-head took a deep breath and took her first dive of the ocean as she wants to see the underwater life and her eyes went wide opened up as Sakura saw different types fish swam past her and one them bop her nose which made her giggle before she continuing exploring the ocean a bit longer.

Saki was sitting on the shore as she waiting for this barbecue thing to start and Sakura to came back from swimming. Saki looked back to see if Ai and Lily were done sitting up but the two were not even close to fishing.

Saki let out a deep sigh before looking out towards the ocean.

"Why can't I do this now, I should overcome of my fear of the water by now and go swimming with my girl and the others but I can't swim at all and the thought of me drowning is something I can't go through again.

Saki says as she continuing looking at the ocean while remembering about when she was tossed in the deep water by her former crush and her crew at the time when they were at the beach and where she almost drown and have to spend the night at the hospital.

This left her in deep thoughts that she didn't notice Sakura sitting beside her.

"Saki-Chan, look I'm really started to worry you now and I can tell there is something bothering you. So please tell me I can help my girlfriend."

Saki knows she wasn't getting out of this as Sakura was giving her the warmest smile she has ever seen that makes her dead heartbeat go a little faster.

Saki took a deep breath before she started to speak. "I can't swim." She said it so fast that Saki hopes Sakura didn't hear her said it and she closes her eyes to avoid seeing the red-head laughing at her.

But Saki opened her eyes as she felt Sakura lips on her lips and Saki melted into the kiss until Sakura breaks away and interlocks their hands together as the red-head looks straight into the blonde's biker eyes.

"Look Saki, you don't have to afraid of drowning anymore cause I will be there to help you overcome your fear and if you like we can start by going for a swim."

Saki was expecting Sakura to laugh at her and tell the others about her secret but instead was told by the red-head that she will help her to learn how to swim.

"Ok let's do it," Saki said very loudly as she felt a lot braver than in her past life as she has someone very special girlfriend helping her.

When the two finally got to the edge of the water, Saki already got her nerves back as the tip of the water touch her feet which made her hesitated to go in. But Sakura gripped her hand softly to let her it will be alright.

So Saki took her first step in the shallow water with Sakura taking the same steps as she and Saki still holding Sakura hand. Little by little the two lovers were slowly going deeper and deeper into the water until both of them were now in the deep end with the water just above their chest.

"Saki are you feeling ok?" Sakura asked her girlfriend who still holding her hands but a lot tighter than before.

"Y-yeah I'm doing fine babe, let's start moving now but promise me you won't let go no matter what ok."

Sakura nodded as she told Saki to kick her legs in the water at a slow pace

But Saki was struggling to stay afloat as she was kicking too hard with her legs which the salt water went down into her mouth and made her sick and almost made the red-head went down with her until Sakura pulled Saki close to her chest and hold her back tightly.

"Saki we can stop here and go back to the..." Sakura didn't get to finish talking as Saki interrupted her in a loud voice.

"NO I CAN DO THIS, I NEED TO GET OVER MY FEAR OF THE WATER AND SO I CAN HAVE FUN WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Sakura really wants to go back to the shore as she didn't want anything to happened to her girlfriend but seeing Saki's determined face is one of the reasons she fell for her in the first place.

"Ok, we can just swim for a little bit before we have to head back ok?" 

Saki nodded and started to kick her legs again but this time she was doing it at more slowly pace which keeps her head just staying above the water.

"Sakura, look I'm staying above the water now," Saki says in happily tone.

Sakura was proud of her girlfriend as she thought something will happen to Saki but she is happily kicking her legs through the water with herself pulling Saki with her.

"Hey Sakura, let go of my hands as I want to try swimming by myself now." She says in a more energetic voice.

"S-Saki are you sure want to do that, I'm just worry something will happen to you while I am not there to help you."

Saki lifted her head up to Sakura's face and kissed her cheek to reassure her everything will be alright. But Sakura hesitated at first to not let go her hands but finally let go of Saki's hands and keep a close distance on her just in case.

But Saki was doing laps around the rock until she got back to Sakura and she hugs her.

"See Sakura, I told you I can swim now so you don't have to worry about me anymore."

"I guess you are right and I am proud of you Saki."

"Thanks, Sakura, I do have an awesome girlfriend for teaching me to swim."

Sakura let a little laugh before going in for a kiss and the blonde doing the same. The two continued making out in the water with Saki sid her hand underneath Sakura's bikini bra and playfully squeeze her boob and Sakura squeezing Saki's butt.

The two stop making out as Ai called Sakura to help with the barbecue, Sakura didn't want to leave her girlfriend by herself in the water but Saki told her to go and help Ai with the barbecue.

Sakura kissed Saki's cheek before hesitantly swimming back to the shore and often looking back to see if Saki is still there and Saki was just doing laps around the same rock.

Sakura let a sigh of relief before finally getting out the water to helped Ai.

Saki was laying on her back in the water after doing so many laps around the rock and after while just drifting along the water, Saki decided to head back to the shore with the others and her girlfriend.

But Saki couldn't swim against the current that was pushing her further and further away from the shore.

"Hey, Sakura..." Saki didn't get to finish taking as one of the waves pushed her under the water and every time Saki went up to the surface, another wave keeps pushing her under and the last one was pushed with so much force that a rock hit the of Saki's head which causes her to lose consciousness but not before seeing Sakura driving towards her with her arms stretch out to reach hers before finally passing out.

When Saki did woke up, it was already in the evening and the sun was just going down. Saki looked up to see Sakura looking down at her with tears coming from the red-head that were landing on her face.

"H-hey Sakura, thanks for saving me." Saki let out a small smile to let Sakura know it's aright.

But Sakura wasn't having any it as she was upset with Saki. "You idiot, you have no idea how I was worry about you." Sakura says as she starts to wipe the tears from her face."

"Sakura you don't have to worry about me that much," Saki says as she starts to play with the red-head hair.

"NOT WORRY ABOUT YOU? What happens if I wasn't there to save you, what then some sharks come by and eat you until there nothing left of you or something else happened to you huh."

"And I don't want my first girlfriend to be some fish food or goes missing where I won't see your face again Saki so please take this seriously, I don't want to lose you."

"I-I'm sorry Sakura, I guess I never took your feelings into considerate and I will take this seriously, I promise you that."

"You promise?" Sakura asked.

"Yes"

Sakura holds out her pinky towards the blonde where Saki find Sakura doing that very cute and she too intertwined her pinky with the red-head.

The two just enjoy the last of the sunset until it finally went down and after that, they walked back to villa hand in hand to see what the rest of their friends doing. When they did walk in, the only thing they saw was all their friends sleeping all over the place.

Saki saw leftover food from the barbecue cover in the plastic warping with their names written on top and when Saki took off the warp and their food is still hot. After eating the food, the two brush their teeth and went to the bedroom to get ready to sleep.

"Good night Saki."

"Good night Sakura."

They shared one final kiss before drifting off to sleep with Sakura holding Saki's back tightly.

After spending three days on the island doing everything they can do, the girls were packing their bags to leave and by the boat showed up it was already in the evening.

Ai and the others were on the boat already except Saki and Sakura as they just are enjoying the last sunset before they get on the boat and go home.

By the time they got home, it was already nighttime so they went into their home and ate their dinner then shortly brush their teeth and everybody went to bed very early, especially Saki as she has to do an errand for Kotaro.

"Saki do you know what our manager is asking you to do? Sakura whisper quietly so not to wake up her friends.

"No I don't what it is, but it better not be something boring," Saki says as she yawns.

"Well, I hope it's nothing too dangerous as our manager doesn't tell us anything most of the time."

"Yeah anyway let's get some sleep as I am gonna be very tried tomorrow."

Sakura nodded and closes her eyes with Saki doing the same but not before taking her bike keys out of the drawer and leaving it by their photo.

"Shades you owe me one," Saki says before finally falling sleep with the red-head arms wrap around her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Seeing an old friend


	8. Seeing a old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saki and Reiko have a little talk before finally spilling the beans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter for the time being as I am going to Sydney and won't be for a week, so thank you for reading and have a nice a day

Saki was getting ready to go to the local market after getting out of her girlfriend tight grip on her which took a while to get out of as the red-head refuse to let go of her. But with some luck Saki got out of her lover's grip and quietly tiptoe her way out of the room without waking up her lover and her friends and grab the paper that was on the stand by their room to get Kotaro his weird things that was on the list she got from the boat guy when she meet him at the pier with the other girls when they went to the private island.

Saki walked her bike away from the manor as the engine will wake them up, after waking some distance away from her house, Saki got on the bike and started up the bike and drove at high speed to get where she needs to be.

It didn't take long for Saki to arrived at the market, Saki parks her bike just near the market, Saki got off the bike and walked the rest of the way there. Upon walking inside the market, Saki was greeted by the smell of fish lightly cooking on the pan which made her hunger for seafood but an even stronger smell caught her walking away from the fish and walking towards where the smell is coming from.

Which was a bunch of different sizes of chicken cooking on a lot of pans and Saki herself was drooling as she watches her favorite food being cooked but Saki didn't have enough to pay for the chicken, only enough for her dumbass manager.

Saki was about to leave until the man who was cooking the chicken told her to wait and after waiting for a few minutes, he came out with four warp up bags of raw chicken and handed it to her. Saki was going to pay the man for the chicken but was told it was on the house.

So Saki thank the man and happily skip towards the others stalls to get Kotaro's items that were on the list so she can go home and asked her lover to cook a meal for her as she was tired of eating squid all the time.

After going from stall to stall, Saki was finally done and was about to head on home until she saw someone walking towards her and she knows who it is. 

It was Reiko who was her former boss/crush.

"Hey there, how are you doing these days and the other girls too." The former biker leader of Dorami asked as she looks a bit closer at the blonde girl.

Saki was starting to get nervous now as her former boss/crush was getting too close to her face and even more nervous than before as the tall purple woman starts to feel her face.

"Um I'm doing good and how is your daughter doing? I haven't seen her since our show ended a few months ago."

"Maria is doing fine now thanks to you and she is a lot nicer now than before and we just went to the beach last week," Reiko says as she lets go of Saki face but just keep looking at her.

Now it was just complete silence between them as they just were standing there until Reiko spoke up.

"Hey, do you want to go have lunch with me? Don't worry I pay for our meals, just want to talk to you for a bit."

Saki wanted to say no and go home to asked her girlfriend to cook for her but she also wanted to know what happened after she died and what happened to Dorami.

"Sure why not," Saki says as she looks at her former boss/crush who has a sight smile on her face.

Reiko nodded and told the blonde girl to follow her which Saki did and followed her. When Saki got outside the market she saw Reiko on a new motorcycle which was understandable as she destroy's Reiko's old bike just like when she did with her own bike a long time ago

So Saki got her bike and followed Reiko to where the purple woman is taking her which was a cafe not far from the market they were just at and after parking their bikes, both them took a seat and order their food and drinks.

After a while of waiting for their food and drinks to show up. Saki spoke up. 

"So what did you want to talk about?" Saki asked.

"I'm gonna ask you again but are you Saki Nikaido from the 90s who used to in be a gang of bikers by the name of Dorami," Reiko says with a serious face look on her face.

Now Saki was thinking lying to Reiko but the look on Reiko's face was all she needed to know she wasn't get out of this no matter what she said.

Saki let a quiet sigh before speaking. "Yes, I'm Saki Nikaido the one who was in your gang and was your friend who died playing a game of chicken."

Saki started to get worried about Reiko as the purple woman wasn't saying anything until Saki was about to reach out to Reiko until she felt two strong arms pulled her into a hug.

"How are you alive? I saw you died when you rode off the edge that cliff." Reiko asked she kept hugging Saki and didn't want to let go.

"If you let me go, I will explain everything to you ok?" Saki says as she can feel her back being squeeze too hard.

Reiko let go of the blonde girl and took a seat to wait for her somehow dead friend to tell her how she is alive and well.

Saki took a deep breath before she told Reiko everything from start to finish and how she came back alive as a zombie to become an idol and save Saga.

Now Reiko was quiet for a bit which left Saki to worry on what might happed next until Reiko spoke up.

"So let me this right your idol manager who brought you and the other girls back to life who are also zombies so you can become idols?"

"Yes."

"That is the most stupid idea ever and what kind plan is to bring a bunch of dead girls from different times to become idols."

"Yeah, that is our manager for you and don't ask me how he brought us back to life cause I am enjoying my new life and I couldn't care less about that."

Reiko started to let laugh out loud and Saki joined in as well.

"This is sure is nice to laugh with her again. Saki says as she remembers she told a bad joke once to Reiko when they both were staying at Reiko's place when she moved out of her parent's house and Saki always stay over there for sleepovers until her death.

"So Saki do you have a girlfriend now or what since I know you are lesbian when comes it to other girls and I know this because you keep looking at me when we in the showers together."

"Yes I do have a girlfriend and she got a cute ass as well, oh she also in my idol group as well and I don't stare at you all the time, any way that was a long time ago."

"So she is a zombie too?" Reiko asked.

"Yes."

"So what it's like kissing another girl who is a zombie," Reiko asked.

"Well for one the insides of our mouth doesn't taste like rotten flesh which is a good thing as me and her like to make out a lot and to leave little kissing marks all over our bodies."

"I see then, did you two have sex yet?" Reiko asked.

"Yes we did have sex and I do not regret doing it with her and I wouldn't trade her for the world."

"She must mean a lot to you if you speak so highly of her."

"Of course she the best girlfriend ever and she got me and herself a Tamagotchi I mean come on these things are still hard to come by."

"You know I still have your Tamagotchi if you want it back."

"Oh cool, you still keep my old Tamagotchi after all this time even when I died and yes I want it back."

"Well yeah, it was the only thing to remind me of you."

I see then and what happened after I died." Saki asked.

"Well after your death everybody went home and didn't say anything for months about you dying so I disband our biker gang and we went our own after that."

"And do you still keep in contact with them ?" Saki asked as she wanted to see her old gang members again.

"Yeah, of course, I keep in contact with them, I can set up a gathering for them to meet up with you."

"Maybe another time as I think telling you I am a zombie is a bit too much and telling others would be even more stressful."

"That is an understatement," Reiko says.

The two old friends started to laugh before setting down as their food and drinks arrived and both them enjoy their meals and drinks which didn't last very long as Saki and Reiko just stuff it down their mouth.

"Oof that is sure a good feed," Saki says as she rubs her tummy.

"You never change do you Saki even after you came back from the dead," Reiko says while laughing and walking to her bike and Saki doing the same.

"Hey Saki, you should come by my place and sleepover just like we used."

"Um, aren't you too old for hosting sleepovers, Reiko."

"No, you idiot my daughter is the one hosting the sleepover as she has huge respect for you and wants to get to know you." 

"Oh ok and when's does the sleepover start?"

"Tomorrow so do you still remember where I lived?"

"No I don't know and it has been a long time."

Reiko just handed Saki a piece of paper before getting on her bike and yelling out loud to her to show up before driving away at high speed.

And said paper was Reiko'and Maria address.

Saki also got on her bike to go home as well and by the time she got home, Saki saw her lover and her friends and her manager sitting on the pouch.

Saki got off the bike and walk towards the manor until she saw Sakura walking towards her.

"Hey Sakura, sorry I wasn't there this morning."

"Yeah I know Saki, but at least you could give me a morning kiss before you left, but I can settle for a hug for now," Sakura says as she spread out her arms.

Which the blonde close the distance between them and hug her back and both them let out a sigh of bliss as Sakura misses Saki's strong arms wrap around her and Saki herself surprisingly misses the red-head shampoo strawberry scent coming from her girlfriend's hair.

Saki and Sakura wanted to kiss each other so badly but can't as their manager is watching them like a hark so they just settle for a hug instead.

Hey Saki, what do you have in that bag of yours." Sakura asked as she finally noticed the bag with four warp up pieces of chicken inside.

"Oh this I got from the market and the man gives me this on the house, and I was wondering if you can cook this for me, and for the others as well."

"Sure Saki I don't mind cooking for you and this gives me a chance to use the cooking book that Junko got for me for my birthday."

Now Saki was looking forward to her lover cooking more than ever before. But first Saki has something to tell Sakura and the others as her manager as well.

After telling Sakura to take a seat with the rest of the girls and Kotaro. Saki took a deep breath before speaking.

I may have told my old friend Reiko that we are zombies and I told her I'm am her old friend from when she saw me at the place where I died.

Saki waited for her manager to yell at her but wasn't expecting everyone to yell at her, practically as Yugiri slap her face so hard that her head was now in the air.

"Well shit that could gone better," Saki says before landing in a bush nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Sleepover At Reiko's


	9. Sleepover at Reiko's

After getting her head out of the bushes and putting her head back on her body, Saki went inside to find and explain things to her friends and her lover as well.

But was stopped as Saki saw her manager standing in the middle of the hallway with a not happy look on his face.

"Well, this can't be good," Saki says before walking up to her manager.

"Hey there, shades what's cranking," Saki says with a cheerily tone.

"Saki we need to talk about what you said out there," Kotaro says with a serious tone.

"Well I was hoping to not deal with him but I guess I can't get out of this if I want to."

"So shades, what do you want to know?" 

"What did you tell your old friend about you and the rest of you dead beats"

"As I say before, all I did say to her was that I have been revied as a zombie and was forced to become an idol to save Saga, that was the only I told her and nothing else."

Kotaro let out a huge sigh before speaking. "I wish you haven't done that but the damage is already done so go talk to your fellow idols so you can explain to them and good luck by the way," Kotaro says before leaving Saki by herself.

Saki raised her eyebrows at her manager as she wasn't sure on what he meant by good luck but didn't question her weird manager and so Saki made her into the room only to be greeted by the angry stares from everybody expect Sakura as she wasn't in the room with the others.

"Oh, that what he meant by good luck."

"Hey, there fellow idols, what is happe... Saki didn't finish speaking as Ai gripped Saki shoulder's and look right into her blonde eyes.

"YOU DUMBASS BLONDE GIRL, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO TELL YOUR OLD FRIEND ABOUT US, DON'T YOU REMEMBER ABOUT WHAT OUR MANAGER SAID TO NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT WHAT WE REALLY ARE AND NOT GET IN CONTACT WITH OUR PAST FRIENDS OR FAMILY."

"Ai go put a sock in it and I am not that stupid to go tell anyone else what we are really and Reiko is not just anyone, she was my best friend when I was alive, so I trust her to keep our little secret."

Ai let out a sigh before speaking. "Saki at least tell us you are gonna do this and you are lucky that your friend is keeping our secret." 

"Yeah yeah, now have you seen my girlfriend anywhere cause I don't see her in the room with you guys."

"She is on the roof Saki, and Sakura is pissed, really pissed so chose your wor..." Ai didn't get to finish talking as Saki already left the room to head towards the roof where her lover is.

"Why do I even bother explaining things to her when she is not here to listen to me," Ai says in an annoyed tone.

"Now Ai, that is how our leader is and you can't expect her to change any time soon," Yugirl says as she places on her hands-on Ai's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess you are right and I don't how Sakura can consider Saki a girlfriend in the first place."

"Who knows but to Sakura there must be something that draws her to become attached to Saki, now shall we go to bed as it's getting late."

Ai just nodded and follow Yugirl into the bathroom to take off her makeup.

Saki was just casually making her way to the room where she and Sakura found by accident as they like to sneak out their room and make out all night long and one night, Sakura accidentally bump a few boxes which revel staircase that leads to the roof.

Which Saki wanted to go up and Sakura didn't want to go up as she doesn't want to get into trouble but Saki drag her up there anyway and Sakura is glad that Saki took her up there as they stargaze every night and sleep in the room below which they moved their bed, clothing from their old room and others things as they both somehow convinced their manager to move into that room.

But the best part that like Sakura likes so much is seeing the morning sunrise with Saki as both them just enjoy's each other company before heading down to sleep again before they have to get up for idol work.

Saki finally got to the room and quickly made her way up the stairs to get to the roof and when she did got on the roof, Saki saw Sakura with her head down facing towards her knees.

"Hey Sakura, come down and let's make out before we have to go to bed."

But Saki got no answer from Sakura as the redhead was still keeping her head down.

"Sakura?"

Sakura lifted her head and looked up to see Saki with a concerned look on her face before standing up and walking towards the blonde girl and warping her arms around Saki back.

"I don't want you to go to that sleepover," Sakura says as she tightened her hold on Saki back.

"Why don't you want me to go that sleepover Sakura, it's because of Reiko?" Saki asked.

"No Saki, it's not because of your old friend, it's just I don't want you getting close to that girl."

"That girl? Oh you mean Maria right, Sakura you don't have to be jelly of her, cause I think she like fourteen or something."

"I DON'T CARE HOW OLD SHE IS SAKI, SHE IS A GIRL LIKE THE REST OF US AND SHE MAY DOING SOMETHING LIKE I DON'T KNOW LIKE AMBUSH YOU IN A CONNER AND KISS YOU WHEN YOU WERN'T EXPECTING IT."

"SO I WON'T LET YOU GO TO HER HOU..." Sakura was silence as she felt a pair of lips on hers which causes her body to relax and melted into the kiss.

Saki pulled away and cupped the redhead cheek which causes Sakura to smile.

"Sakura, I understand that you are jealous babe, but I want you to know that I chose you to be my girlfriend and I wouldn't trade you for anyone else and if Maira does confess her love to me, I would turn her down and tell her I am already seeing someone."

"Saki do you mean that?" Sakura asked with tears coming down on her face.

"Of course Sakura, and I never lie what I say, so how we about head down and have a little makeout session or we can you know have just a girlfriend chat if you want to."

"We can make out for a little bit and after that, we go to bed ok?"

Saki nodded and took Sakura hand and the two went down to their room when they end up kissing each other throughout the night instead of sleeping early as Sakura said.

The next morning Saki was getting to leave after covering her neck with a scarf that has kiss marks all over her neck thanks to Sakura saying that she leaves her mark on her to let Maria know who Saki belongs to.

After saying goodbye to her friends and her girlfriend, Saki got on her bike and drove away at high speed and it wasn't long when she got to Reiko's place.

After parking the bike Saki went up to the door and she presses the doorbell and after a couple of minutes waiting, Saki heard footsteps coming from inside the house to the door and as soon the door was open, Maria's face was covered in makeup.

Saki started to laugh at the brown-haired girl as the makeup was a mess and on Maria's cheek, there was a very poor written scrbbie that Saki can barely read it.

"Pff you so look ridiculous with that makeup on your face did like your friends got you by surprise and you try to get away but fail very badly," Saki says after calming down from laughing too much.

"Sh-shut up, anyway come inside cause we got snacks and my mom wants to talk to you about something."

Saki nodded and fellow the brown hair girl into the house where Saki headed towards the kitchen as Maira told her where the former biker leader is.

Saki quickens her pace to the kitchen and as she got to the kitchen, Saki saw Reiko about to cook the twelve pieces of chicken onto the big size pan.

"Hey there Reiko, do you need help with that?" Saki asked.

"No Saki, I don't need your help because I am afraid you might burn the chicken again."

"Hey that was not my fault ok, anyway my cooking has gotta lot better thanks to my girl teaching me how to cook the right way."

"Anyway, what do you want to talk to me about cause your daughter said you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Oh right, When I said my daughter want to get to know you, I was wrong because I overheard her saying to her friends that she was gonna ask you to be her girlfriend and to revive Dorami."

"Oh that is a big problem, should I go home just in case?"

"No you should stay and Maria will be sad if you left all of sudden, just reject my daughter gently and everything should good."

"And plus it would be weird for my daughter to start dating an undead girl who is my old friend and is also dating another girl like you."

"Yeah that would be weird and plus no other girl can replace my girl."

The two old friends started to laugh loudly before Reiko spoke up.

"Hey Saki, I didn't get to ask you the last time we meet but where are you staying?" Reiko asked.

"Oh, I am staying at an old house that has surprisingly working showers and other stuff."

"That is good I guess, anyway get out of the kitchen and go join the others in the other room."

"Yeah yeah, but before I leave the kitchen, can I use your phone to make a call to my girlfriend back at the manor so I can say goodnight to her."

"The phone is just outside to your left when you walk out."

Saki nodded and walk out of the kitchen where she saw the old style hanging on the wall on the left side like Reiko said.

Saki walked to where the phone is and started to dial the numbers into the phone and after waiting for someone at the manor to pick up the phone.

Saki was about to give up until she heard someone speaking on the other line.

"Hello, who is this"?

"Yugiri, it's me Saki."

"Oh hello Saki, how is the sleepover?" Yugiri asked.

"It's going well so far and how did you learn to pick up the phone."

"Oh Lily told me how to pick this phone you call it and I have to say this is such a wonderful device."

That's good to hear Yugiri but that is not the main reason why I am calling in the first place."

"Then why are you calling then?" Yugiri asked.

"I want to know if Sakura is there so I can say goodnight to her."

Saki was hoping to hear the redhead's just once before going to bed as she finds Sakura voice very soothing and comforting and this is because a few weeks back that she was having trouble sleeping and Sakura offer to help her sleep by singing a lullaby when the redhead was a child and now she uses it to help Saki sleep every night.

"I'm sorry Saki, but I am afraid lady Sakura has gone out for the night and won't be back for a while."

"Oh I see then well that is a shame, anyway can you tell Sakura I said goodnight and I love her."

"Sure thing Saki and see you tomorrow

"Yeah see ya."

Saki hang up the phone and made towards the room where the others are.

"Hey let's get this party started.

"You sure took your time Saki, what the hell were you doing and what with the scarf around your neck cause I just noticed it now," Maria asked

"It's a very long story, Maria."

After taking her seat, the four girls were already started to munch on the snacks and play different games from old video games to modern ones and after seven hours playing games. 

Maria friends Migikawa and Sayama were fast sleep after eating the fried rice with chicken that Reiko made for the girls.

The only ones who are not sleeping are Saki and Maria who are chatting up a storm about anything and after talking for a while, Saki decides to sleep in early.

And was about to head in Maria grab her hand.

"Hey wait Saki, I need to know something."

Saki was hoping to not deal with this as she remembers what Reiko said.

"Yes, Maria?"

"Do you have a lover, if you don't have one then I want you to become my girlfriend because I have feelings for you and you and I can make Dorami great again."

Saki let a deep sigh before speaking. "Look Maria I'm sorry but I do have a lover and I am not become your girlfriend just so you can make Dorami great again."

"Don't lie to me Saki, you don't have one and there no girl can that match you and I think I am the perfect girlfriend for you.

Saki was starting to get piss at Maria and she was about to knock some sense into Maria but stop as Saki remember that the girl in front of her is her friend daughter.

"If you don't believe me, Maria, then I show you."

Saki took off the scarf that was around her neck and show the brown girl the kiss marks on her neck.

"No this can't be, I wanted to be your lover, not some another girl."

Now do you believe me, Maria, I have already have a lover now let's go to bed."

"No wait I want to know who is your lover."

Saki was starting to get annoyed now as she was now getting sleeping and she needs her sleep right now and she was about to say something rude until Saki felt a hand on her shoulders.

 

"Maria go to bed now, can you see Saki is tired so stop bothering her."

"But mom..."

"GO TO BED NOW."

Maria grunted before heading inside.

"I'm sorry Saki about my daughter and you should head to bed too."

Saki nodded and went to one of the rooms to sleep in but of course, she couldn't sleep because she hasn't heard her girlfriend's voice that makes her go to sleep.

So Saki just counted sheep until she fell to sleep and after ten minutes of counting sheep, Saki finally managed to fall asleep.

The next morning Saki woke up early and wave goodbye to Reiko and her daughter and her friends before driving away at high speed and it's wasn't long before she got home where she saw Sakura sitting next to Junko who was brushing madly.

"Hey you two, I am back no..." Saki was interrupted as she felt two hands wrap around her back and a pair lips on her cheek.

"Saki I miss you and how was the sleepover at your friend's place?" Sakura asked while still hugging the blonde girl.

"It's was good Sakura and what are you doing out here?"

"Oh right let me tell you something."

Sakura started to whisper into Saki's ear which causes the blonde girl to yell out loud.

"WHAT JUNKO WANTS OUR HELP WITH AI AND WANTS US TO GO ON A DOUBLE DATE WITH THEM?"

"Sakura let out a deep sigh before speaking.

"Looks I have some explaining to Saki before we go on this double date," Sakura says as she walked back into the house.


End file.
